Secret My Wife
by sasuke fans
Summary: Sebuah rahasia yang selama ini di sembunyikan seorang istri dari suaminya, bagaimana kisah sehari-hari mereka?/ fic strip/ Berharap ini bisa membuat reader sakit perut, Warning! Not for child! 21 / enjoy for read But DLDR!


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong Di baca**

Fic ini berisikan potongan-potongan cerita SASUSAKU, semacam komik strip tapi ini fic strip XD, jadi setiap potongan yang sudah end akan berlanjut ke potongan cerita selanjutnya, masih tetap dalam satu alur. paham? jadi kalau nggap paham nggak usah di baca.

Author bukan seorang komikus jadi jika ada penulisan yang salah silahkan koreksi.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Enjoy for read =**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Secret My Wife ]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1)**

 **=Tentang istriku, Tentang Suamiku=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Menginjak umur 29 tahun, rasanya baru kemarin aku melepas masa lajangku, tapi itu sudah lewat setahun yang lalu. Uchiha adalah marga dari keluargaku yang bisa di katakan sebagai marga yang cukup terpandang. Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, kakakku, Uchiha Itachi adalah direktur utama pertambangan minyak terbesar di kota Konoha, ayahku pun sebagai presiden direktur utama di berbagai perusahaan, ya keluargaku orang yang terpandang dan memiliki harta yang melimpah, tapi bukan hal itu yang akan aku ceritakan, keluargaku hanya hal yang akan lewat sejenak, bukan pamer, tapi itu adalah fakta dari seorang bermarga Uchiha.

Ayahku memiliki seorang teman lama, katanya mereka sudah berteman sejak duduk di bangku sekolahan, pertemanan mereka sudah sampai di mana usia mereka tidak muda lagi, tapi tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil yang egois, aku tidak pernah membangkang pada ayahku, karena dialah aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang hidup serba tanpa kekurangan bahkan itu kelebihan, dia pun selalu mengajarkan kedisiplinan padaku dan harus memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar, mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini ketika teman lamanya itu memiliki seorang anak gadis yang jauh lebih muda dariku, kami beda tiga tahun.

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli akan pendamping hidup, ibuku memintaku untuk segera bersikap dewasa, aku sudah bukan lagi seorang anak laki-laki yang akan terus hidup bersama keluargaku, aku sudah harus melangkah keluar dan bisa membangun keluargaku sendiri.

Kami di pertemukan sebagai ajang perjodohan, hal yang sudah biasa dan ramai terjadi pada beberapa orang, para orang tua memilih menjodohkan anak mereka, kami tidak pernah bertemu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, hari itu kami langsung mengadakan pernikahan dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang itu, kami sama sekali tidak memahami dan tidak tahu bagaimana karakter masing-masing.

Sepanjang resepsi pernikahan, dia begitu tenang dan menjaga sikapnya, meskipun acara di adakan dari pagi hingga malam, dia tidak pernah mengeluh jika lelah, aku sungguh salut padanya, sedangkan aku sudah sangat bosan dan ingin segera pergi dari acara menyebalkan itu.

Jika kau ingin bertanya pendapatku tentangnya, kesan awal pertemuan pertama kami di acara pernikahan, dia gadis yang baik, ramah, memiliki tubuh ideal, wajah yang cantik, kulit putih, meskipun dia sedikit pendek dariku, warna mata yang indah dan senyum menawan, aku menghargai setiap kelebihan dan kekurangan yang di miliki gadis ini, sepertinya aku sedikit beruntung, dia gadis yang sesuai, aku pun tidak keberatan menikahinya.

Setelah hari pernikahan itu, kami pindah di sebuah rumah baru, aku sendiri yang membelinya, rumahnya masih baru dan perabot di dalamnya masih berada dalam kardus dan ada yang masih di bungkus plastik, belum di bongkar, istriku, Haruno Sakura, ah, sudah tidak lagi, sekarang namanya Uchiha Sakura, namanya pun indah, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan perabot lainnya, hal yang pertama di bongkarnya adalah sebuah komputer dan seperangkat alat menggambar-pentab.

Aku masih harus sibuk bekerja, saat kembali pulang, di sore hari, dia masih senantiasa di depan komputer yang sepengetahuanku itu adalah komputer miliknya, dia memintaku untuk membawa komputer itu dari rumahnya ke rumah kami, aku tidak keberatan, dia ingin komputer itu dan tidak ingin komputer lain, aku yakin sepanjang hari dia hanya duduk di depan komputer itu, rumah dalam keadaan gelap dan perabot lainnya belum di bongkar, aku tidak mencapnya sebagai gadis yang malas, tapi dia mungkin sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya, selama ini aku tidak begitu tahu istriku bekerja apa, dia selalu menggambar dan pemikiranku adalah dia seorang komikus, mungkin saja.

"Maaf, aku bekerja sampai lupa waktu, tidak perlu membongkar kardusnya, biar aku saja." Ucapnya.

Dia terlihat panik saat melihatku sudah pulang dan rumah masih berantakan, melihatnya berlarian ke arah kardus, dia mulai membongkar satu persatu perabot dan mengaturnya, walaupun lelah aku mencoba membantunya, dia kadang akan terkesan canggung padaku, aku memakluminya, dia pun harus bekerja, ini akan memakan waktu lama dalam hal memahami masing-masing, kami belum saling mengenal satu sama lain, aku pun penasaran, Sakura itu gadis seperti apa.

Hingga setahun berlalu, aku merasa belum bisa memahami istriku sendiri, meskipun begitu aku mulai mengetahui dia gadis yang seperti apa, Sakura ternyata dulunya seorang pelatih karate termuda di salah satu sekolah SMP di Konoha dan memegang sabuk hitam, dia sudah pernah mengikuti pertandingan beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia memilih berhenti dan selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk membuat komik, dia menjadi komikus sejak SMA hingga sekarang, dia tetap melakukan pekerjaan itu, dia pun sudah di kontrak oleh sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha yang menerbitkan komik karyanya.

Dia gadis yang mandiri dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun, aku suka akan sikapnya, tapi dari semua hal itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya, ya detik ini pun kami tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-istri, bahkan untuk sekedar memegang tangan, tidak pernah, kami tidak pernah melakukannya, aku sempat mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya dan berakhir dengan lenganku di kuncinya ke belakang, setelah itu dia minta maaf dan menjauh dariku, aku tahu itu hanya refleks, dia adalah seorang karateka dan gerakannya pun cepat, dia gadis yang kuat, aku pun mungkin akan kalah olehnya, semenjak itu aku tidak berniat lagi untuk menyentuhnya, mungkin dia pun masih butuh waktu, aku harus memahami situasinya.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Sebagai perkenalan, sekarang namaku menjadi Uchiha Sakura, aku menikahi seorang pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, kami tidak pernah bertemu dan langsung mengadakan pernikahan, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli akan pendamping hidup, tapi ibuku memintaku untuk menjalankan saja apa yang sudah menjadi garis takdir, takdir? Aku tidak tahu apa ini sebuah takdir atau bukan, aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hati kedua orang tua dengan pilihan terbaik mereka.

Kesan pertamaku melihat Uchiha Sasuke, dia pria yang sangat-sangat tampan, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, wajahnya menjadi sumber utama aku jatuh cinta, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu Sasuke itu seperti apa, saat resepsi pernikahan dia terlihat bosan dan wajah datarnya sungguh membuatku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

Dia baik, memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, mata hitam yang indah, rambut berstyle yang unik, dan aku sempat melihatnya bertelanjang dada saat kami kembali ke kamar setelah acara berakhir, dia punya otot perut dan tubuh yang membuatku hampir mimisan, dia pria yang sempurna, bahkan suara bariton khasnya itu selalu membuatku berdebar, aku beruntung menikahi pria seperti dia.

Tidak ada yang namanya malam pertama, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin di sentuh olehnya, bahkan berlaku untuk semua pria, yaa aku tidak pernah di sentuh oleh siapa pun, sekarang sudah setahun pernikahan kami, meskipun tidur seranjang kami tetap berada di area masing-masing, aku yakin Sasuke takut padaku, beberapa kali aku spontan mengunci lengan atau tidak sengaja menghajarnya, aku sangat buruk menjadi seorang istri, dan juga hal yang paling aku benci, dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang membuatku curiga, mereka selalu bersama dan aku selalu mendapati mereka seperti melakukan hal yang... TIDAK...! AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR PRIA KUNING ITU JIKA BERANI-BERANI MENYENTUH DAN MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH PADA SUAMIKU! Aku jadi lepas kendali dan ternyata semua itu hanya pikiran negatifku saja, beberapa kali Naruto akan menjadi langganan rumah sakit gara-gara tindakanku, aku sampai harus meminta maaf dan sangat-sangat malu pada kedua orang tua pria itu, kedua orang tuanya kadang akan tertawa dan memintaku untuk tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku yakin mereka menganggapku aneh.

Jika di katakan aku mencintai suamiku? Ya, aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku tidak rela jika sahabatnya itu lebih dekat dengannya, tapi aku selalu terlihat buruk di hadapan Sasuke, selama ini aku cukup takut, apa nantinya kami akan bercerai? Aku tidak pernah memberi 'jatah' pada Sasuke, tidak pernah, sejujurnya aku ingin kami terus menjadi suami-istri dan aku harus mencoba menghilangkan kebiasaan refleksku memukul orang, tapi sangat sulit dan aku malah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

Satu hal yang selama ini Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu dan aku harap dia tidak akan tahu, pekerjaanku memang terlihat santai-santai saja, bagi sebagian orang yang melihatnya secara kasar, cobalah lebih jelas lagi lihat apa yang aku kerjakan, sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu komikus, bisa di katakan cukup terkenal di kalangan fujoshi, dalam artian mereka penggemar cinta sesama jenis, ini adalah bahasa sederahananya, jauh dari itu komik buatanku adalah manga yaoi tingkat hentai.

Yaoi adalah sebutan untuk cinta sesama pria dan hentai adalah sebutan untuk hal mesum atau hal-hal yang menjurusku ke rating dewasa (adult). Aku benar-benar gadis rusak yang membuat komik seperti itu, tapi aku tetap normal, aku suka pada suamiku, maka dari itu aku selalu panik jika melihat suamiku bersama sahabatnya, aku tidak ingin apa yang selalu aku buat terjadi di kehidupan nyata dan menimpah suamiku, tidak akan! Aku ingin suamiku tetap normal, hanya saja kendalanya aku masih sulit untuk disentuhnya, sayang sekali.

Selama menjadi sebuah keluarga, bersyukur dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah bertanya apa yang aku gambar atau komik apa yang aku buat, dia seperti menghargai privasiku meskipun kami sudah dalam sebuah ikatan, Sasuke adalah kepala keluarga bagiku, dia memiliki tanggung jawab dan hak penuh terhadapku, aku senang akan sikapnya yang tidak ingin ikut campur dan membebaskan ku melakukan apa yang aku suka, setiap harinya pun aku hanya akan di rumah, komik yang sudah selesai kadang ku email saja, jadi aku jarang untuk keluar rumah, aku sudah terbiasa sejak memulai debutku menjadi pembuat manga yaoi hentai saat masih SMA, aku tertarik dan lama kelamaan membuatku terbiasa dan seakan lebih hidup saat membuat komik beraliran tidak normal itu bagi masyarakat.

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(2)**

 **=Tentang Istriku=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

"Aku tidak percaya jika istrimu masih perawan!" Teriak Naruto dan segera saja ku tabok kepalanya, dia hampir membuatku malu di bar ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah sahabatku, kami sudah bersahabat sejak SMA, dia pun memiliki orang tua yang cukup terpandang, ayahnya dulu pernah menjabat sebagai presiden di Konoha, sekarang dia sudah pensiun dari jabatan itu dan hanya mengurusi perusahaan.

Jika pekerjaan kantor sudah berakhir, kami akan mendatangi sebuah bar, sejenak untuk melepas lelah, mengurus perusahaan itu bukan seperti bermain monopoli yang akan dengan mudah mengatur segalanya.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Naruto, setelah mendapat hadiah di kepalanya, dia membuatku kesal.

"Kau sangat berisik." Ucapku dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Sakura benar-benar sulit untuk kau dekati, padahal kalian sudah menikah setahun lamanya, apa masa pendekatan itu tidak terlalu lama? Kau harus lebih bertindak lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini aku seperti butuh saran dari Naruto, tapi dia pun memiliki ide-ide yang tidak bisa aku terima begitu saja, oh iya, hubungan Naruto dan istriku tidak begitu baik, entah mengapa Sakura sangat membenci Naruto, apa gara-gara beberapa hal yang sepertinya membuat Sakura salah paham?

Mengingat kembal saat Naruto mendatangi rumah dan Sakura keluar sebentar ke minimarket, Naruto orang yang ceroboh, dia tergesah-gesah duduk di sofa dan membuat kakinya tersangkut di sisi sofa, pada akhirnya Naruto terjatuh dan tepat di atasku, sialan dia! Kepala kami terbentur dan yang hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, reaksi Sakura sangat-sangat tidak bisa aku sangka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUAMIKU!" Sakura berteriak keras, dia terlihat panik, buru-buru mendatangi Naruto saat dia sudah berdiri dan mencoba menjelaskan jika yang tadi adalah salah paham, namun Sakura tidak percaya, selanjutnya Naruto pingsan, Sakura mengeluarkan tendangan berputarnya dan mengenai perut pria berambut kuning itu dengan cukup keras, sedangkan aku hanya melotot dan takut jika Sakura pun akan menghajarku, tapi dia malah meminta maaf dan setelahnya pergi keluar rumah, saat suasana kembali tenang, dia baru kembali.

Itu hanya salah satu hal yang membuatku ingat akan rasa benci Sakura pada Naruto, berikutnya lagi-lagi Sakura mendapati kami di waktu dan keadaan yang membuatnya lagi-lagi salah paham.

"Na-Naruto, a-a-apa yang kau lakukan, berhenti di sana!" Ucapku.

"Bukankah ini yang kau suka? Ayolah, pegang ini, kau harus terbiasa, panjang bukan, tapi sedikit licin." Nada suaranya terdengar menjijikan.

"Sejak kapan aku menyukainya! Ahh! Sialan kau Naruto!"

 **Brakk..!**

Pintu ruanganku hancur di tendang Sakura, ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang tiba-tiba membawa belut hidup-hidup ke kantorku dan menyuruhku memegangnya, dia sungguh keterlaluan, aku benci hewan itu dan juga dia sengaja melemparnya ke arahku, detik berikutnya Naruto harus ku larikan ke rumah sakit, Sakura lagi-lagi menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun, dia sangat marah, dan setelah menghajar Naruto, Sakura meminta maaf, aku yakin dia pun salah paham akan suara-suara kami di dalam ruangan yang terdengar sedikit ambigu, belut itu adalah oleh-oleh perjalanan bisnis Naruto dari kota Ame yang terkenal dengan belutnya, dia ingin aku membawakannya pada Sakura, tapi yang terjadi, dia masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus minta maaf pada orang tua Naruto.

Semuanya masih membuatku teringat jelas, semenjak itu Sakura memintaku untuk jaga jarak dengan Naruto, dia selalu saja salah paham, aku masih normal dan masih menyukai seorang gadis, terutama istriku.

Kembali ke bar, aku masih harus meminta saran pada Naruto agar bisa mendekati Sakura, dia pun memberi saran yang bodoh.

"Kau ikat saja dia di ranjang, hahahah, dengan begitu dia tidak akan memukulmu lagi." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa dengan puas.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Ucapku.

"Obat perangsang?"

"Aku ingin dia dalam keadaan sadar melakukannya."

"Uhm.. A-"

"Aku tidak ingin memaksanya."

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa! Tapi aku salut padamu, kau begitu tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wanita, bukannya sebagai pria kita pun butuh sebuah 'jatah', setidaknya sentuhan yang normal bersama istri."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Ucapku.

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar menyukai istrimu? Kalian di pertemukan saat pernikahan saja dan sebelumnya tidak pernah saling bertemu."

"Hn, aku sangat mencintai istriku, meskipun sikapnya suka berlebihan terhadapmu." Ucapku dan tersenyum tipis, yaa, aku sangat mencintainya, entah sejak kapan, tapi jika melihatnya membuatku begitu tenang dan jika di kantor aku selalu merindukannya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, sayang sekali.

"Aku jadi trauma pada istrimu, dia selalu membuatku berakhir di rumah sakit dan harus menginap dua hari." Ucap Naruto, dan raut wajahnya terlihat suram, Sakura membuatnya ketakutan. "Coba untuk melakukannya bersama wanita lain, Sakura tidak akan tahu." Lanjut Naruto.

Menatapnya dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto, menyentuh wanita lain di saat ingin melakukannya, mungkin aku sedikit bodoh mau mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Berikutnya, aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan wanita itu di dalam kamar hotel, aku tidak bisa melakukannya bahkan tidak ingin ada wanita lain menyentuhku, rasanya begitu jijik, satu-satunya wanita yang ingin ku sentuh dan menyentuhku hanya istriku.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(3)**

 **=Masih Beradaptasi=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Pagi yang cukup hangat di awali dengan sinar matahari di pertengahan musim panas, seorang pria menggeliat pelan di atas ranjangnya, membuka mata perlahan dan melihat di sebelahnya, istrinya sudah bangun, biasanya di pagi hari istrinya itu bangun lebih awal untuk membuatkan sarapan dan setelahnya dia akan sibuk di depan komputer miliknya.

Uchiha Sakura, nama istrinya, setiap hari kerjanya hanya di depan komputer dan menggambar sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui Sasuke, pria ini pun ingin istrinya bebas melakukan apa yang di sukainya, dia menyadari jika pernikahan mereka membuat gadis itu jauh dari keluarganya dan membuat mereka harus tinggal bersama, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sasuke senang pada istrinya, dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, tapi di rekeningnya menumpuk uang tabungan yang banyak, mereka akan terbuka untuk masalah keuangan. Setelah hidup bersama selama setahun, Sasuke akhirnya tahu jika istrinya adalah seorang komikus, hanya itu yang di ketahuinya.

Beranjak dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk ke kantor, saat ini Sasuke memegang jabatan sebagai direktur di perusahaan perabotan terbaik di Konoha, dia menjalankan perusahaan yang di beri tanggung jawab dari ayahnya, menit-menit berlalu, memakai kemeja biru muda dengan celana hitam kainnya, Sasuke lebih suka mengenakan kemeja dari pada jas yang membuatnya gerah, kemeja lebih nyaman untuk di kenakan, berjalan ke arah meja makan dan sarapan untuknya sudah siap, di dapur begitu sunyi, dia sudah tahu kebiasaan istrinya di pagi hari, duduk di depan komputer.

Memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil membaca koran yang Sakura akan selalu siapkan untuknya, istrinya itu tipe gadis yang sangat rajin, rumah bersih, pakaian bersih, makan Sasuke teratur tiap harinya dan Sakura tidak cerewet, Sasuke selalu mendapat ketenangan di rumahnya.

Berhenti menyuapi makanannya dan membaca koran, Sakura berjalan masuk ke dapur, bohong jika pria ini tidak pernah memperhatikan istrinya, Sakura saja yang tidak pernah menyadari jika Sasuke setiap waktu melihatnya, cuaca sedang panas-panasnya dan meskipun pagi hari udara sudah sangat panas, saat ini Sakura hanya mengenakan celana jins hitam sepaha dan cukup pendek di padukan dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan bagian potongan lehernya yang sedikit lebar, tubuhnya yang ideal membuatnya pas mengenakan apapun. Sekedar cuci mata, tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke melihat istrinya dan pakaian yang sedikit mengganggu, itu bukanlah sebuah perbuatan yang salah, Sasuke berhak atas apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

"Aku akan lembur." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura keluar dari dapur membawa segelas kopinya dan berhenti di ruang makan, berdiri tepat di dekat suaminya.

"Ah, baiklah, apa kau akan makan di luar?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu masak untuk malam ini." Ucap Sasuke, mata kelamnya itu terus memperhatikan istrinya, rambut _softpink_ nya sudah semakin panjang dan dia tidak ingin memotongnya, semakin hari dia merasa jika istrinya semakin cantik namun tetap sulit untuk di sentuhnya.

"Okey." Ucap Sakura dan beranjak dari ruang makan, seminggu lagi pekerjaannya sudah _deadline_ dan harus menyelesaikan komiknya segera. Gadis ini pun akan selalu memperhatikan pakaian suaminya, dia ingin sekali memakaikan dasi, sekedar mencoba dekat dengan suaminya, tapi hal itu selalu di lakukan Sasuke sendirian setiap harinya, dia harus mengurung niatnya itu.

"Nyalakan saja ac di ruanganmu, udara sedang panas." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Itu akan boros, aku buka jendela saja." Ucap Sakura, berhenti sejenak, mendengar ucapan suaminya.

Satu lagi yang membuat Sasuke bangga akan istrinya, dia seperti manajemen akuntansi bagi Sasuke, walaupun uang di rekening mereka begitu melimpah, Sakura masih menekan segala biaya pengeluaran mereka, menurut Sakura menghamburkan uang itu tidak baik dan menabung adalah yang terbaik.

"Jangan pikirkan tagihan listrik, komputermu akan rusak jika tidak mendapat ruangan yang dingin." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum, dia berlari ke arah ruangannya, hal itu di artikan Sasuke jika Sakura meng-iya-kan sarannya, haa...~ suasana tenang dan sedikit mendapat pemandangan indah di pagi hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perusahaan perabotan Uchiha.**

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah berbaik hati mencarikan wanita cantik dan seksi untukmu, dia marah sekali, katanya kau pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja." Ucap Naruto, saat ini dia berada di ruangan Sasuke, kebiasaannya lebih senang bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke jika ada perlu, selain menjalin kerja sama dalam perusahaan, Naruto pun sering datang untuk sekedar bercerita.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, masih senantiasa memeriksa data perusahaannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi, oh iya, Ini." Ucap Naruto dan menaruh undangan pernikahan di atas meja Sasuke. "Dua minggu lagi aku akan menikah."

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau tidak jadi jomblo seumur hidup lagi." Singgung Sasuke.

"Aku masih jauh lebih baik darimu, menjadi jomblo tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana denganmu yang sudah menikah, tapi tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya." Singgung Naruto balik.

"Aku menghargai keadaan istriku, dia belum bisa menerima keadaannya jika sudah memiliki suami, apa kau lupa bagaimana kami menikah?"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, tapi kenapa begitu lama kalian masih seperti ini? Tidak ada perkembangan, atau jangan-jangan Sakura memiliki selingkuhan?" Ucapan Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk atau memfitnah Sakura, tapi dia sedikit membuat curiga." Tambah Naruto.

"Aku yakin padanya." Ucap Sasuke, kata 'selingkuh' itu mengganggunya.

"Aku juga percaya padanya, beberapa kali dia akan teriak. Jangan ganggu suamiku! Atau jangan sentuh suamiku! Atau apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku! Istrimu itu seperti orang barbar yang siap membunuh siapa saja jika menyangkut dirimu." Ucap Naruto, kembali mengingat dirinya yang suka di hajar.

"Kau akan segera menikah, dengan begitu Sakura tidak akan salah paham lagi padamu dan kau berhentilah membuat kejadian yang membuatnya salah paham, sumbernya selalu darimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja, istrimu saja yang salah tanggap, aku juga masih normal dan masih menyukai seorang wanita." Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak ingin di anggap sebagai perebut suami orang, Naruto masih 1000% normal. "Sampai kapan kalian akan bertahan seperti ini? Aku merasa kasihan padamu."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu padaku, aku tidak butuh di kasihani, mungkin saja Sakura akan berubah, aku menunggu saat-saat seperti itu."

"Ya berdoa saja dia akan berubah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(4)**

 **=Demam=**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat deadline yang semakin dekat dan Sakura akan begadang setiap malam, esok paginya, dia terkena demam dan hanya terbaring di ranjang.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap Sasuke, menatap khawatir pada keadaan istrinya sekarang, wajahnya memerah dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura tidak akan tidur hingga jam 3 atau 4 pagi selama beberapa hari berturut-turut, bahkan pagi pun dia masih berada di ruangannya.

"Ma-maaf, uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Istirahatlah, tidak perlu membuatkanku sarapan dan aku akan berada di rumah menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, kau harus ke kantor, aku masih uhuk! Uhuk! Baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tidak keras kepala untuk sejenak?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura, bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Saat ini aku adalah suamimu, apa kau lupa itu? Kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, menaikkan selimutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"La-lakukan sesukamu saja." Ucap pasrah Sakura, masih tetap tidak menatap Sasuke dan melirik ke arah lain.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencubit gemas istrinya itu, dalam keadaan sakit pun membuat Sasuke berdebar melihat sikapnya.

Sasuke tidak pandai masak, dia harus meminta pelajaran singkat dari Sakura tata cara membuat bubur yang baik dan benar, dia cukup memahaminya dan segera di praktekan, Sasuke pun menunggu hingga bubur yang di masaknya benar-benar matang, sukses tapi sedikit gosong pada bagian bawahnya, Sakura tetap menghargai usaha Sasuke untuk membuatkannya makanan, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa dia benar-benar di perhatikan oleh Sasuke, memahami akan suaminya yang menyayanginya.

Makan dan minum obat, semuanya sudah di lakukan Sakura, saat ini dia tengah tertidur dan Sasuke akan menggantikan handuk kompresannya yang sudah dingin, dalam keadaan seperti ini Sakura seakan lemah, dia pun tidak bergerak melawan Sasuke saat keningnya sentuh oleh Sasuke, Sakura merelakannya, tubuhnya sulit untuk di gerakan dan terasa nyeri.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu, Sakura tidak memukul atau mengunci lengannya lagi, dia bisa menyentuh istrinya, ini keadaan yang menguntungkan tapi tidak dengan waktu yang bagus, Sakura sedang sakit dan Sasuke tidak akan mengambil kesempatan apa-apa, tapi tidak dengan sebuah kecupan, Sasuke tidak tahan ingin mengecup kening istrinya dan berharap dia segera sembuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya.

Membuka matanya perlahan, bahkan handuk kompresan masih ada di jidatnya, Sasuke terus mengganti kompresan Sakura hingga tertidur, Sakura mengambil kompresan itu dan bangun perlahan, efek obatnya sudah bekerja dan membuatnya sehat kembali, melirik ke sebelah, Sasuke masih tertidur, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona, biasanya Sasuke akan berbaring menyamping, kali ini dia tidur terlentang dan membuat Sakura malu menatap bagian tubuh bawah Sasuke, 'itu' terlihat berdiri dan membuat selimutnya menonjol, segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

" _Aku baru melihatnya secara real live! Tapi sudah terbiasa melihatnya saat menggambar, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Itu adalah wajar! Wajar! Di pagi hari bagian itu akan, aah! Bodoh-bodoh! kenapa malah membahasnya lagi!"_

Beranjak dari kasur dan sebuah tangan menahan lengan Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...!"

Kaget, Sakura malah mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Maaf Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, pagi yang buruk untuk Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih duduk di lantai, Sakura cukup keras mendorongnya, berpikir jika Sakura tidak akan membalas sentuhannya, mengingat semalam Sasuke berhasil mencium kening istrinya.

Gadis itu berlari ke ruangannya dan kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Bisahkah kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu dulu, kau baru saja sembuh." Tegur Sasuke, berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Sakura.

"Aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Sakura dan mulai menyalakan komputernya.

"Aku mohon." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus melihat wajah khawatirnya.

Menatap wajah Sasuke cukup lama, Sakura hanya berdiri dan mematung, memikirkan _deadline_ nya atau ucapan suaminya, Sasuke bahkan memohon padanya.

"Aku sedang dalam masa _deadline_ , bisakah aku mengerjakannya, ini akan cepat dan setelah itu aku akan kembali beristirahat, aku janji, janji!" Ucap Sakura, _deadline_ nya saat ini jauh lebih penting.

Sasuke masih menatap wajah Sakura, segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan pergi, wajah Sakura yang memelas membuatnya tidak tahan, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya di pagi hari.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, tanpa berbalik.

Sakura menengok ke arah pintu, Sasuke mungkin kembali ke kamar, menutup pintu ruangannya dan bergegas mengerjakan _deadline_ nya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Terdiam sejenak, Sakura seperti mendengar suara batuk dari Sasuke, berjalan ke keluar dan kembali mendengar suara batuk. Sasuke baru saja merasakan jika kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak membaik, pada akhirnya giliran Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang, Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan merawat Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(5)**

 **=Pernikahan Naruto=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah rumah yang terlihat besar dan mewah untuk acara pernikahan, memiliki halaman yang begitu luas, halaman dengan rumput yang hijau, sudah di potong rapi, tak lupa pagar dan beberapa pohon di hiasi dengan pita berwarna putih, kursi-kursi yang bercat putih juga tertata rapi, di hadapan barisan kursi-kursi itu sudah di tata tempat untuk mengikrarkan janji suci, di pagar depan hingga di sisi jalan terdapat beberapa kiriman ucapan selamat dari orang-orang kenalan kedua orang tua Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, yaa, saat ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memperhatikan setelan jas yang sudah rapi, dia pun mendapat undangan khusus untuk hari ini, meminta Sakura untuk ikut menemaninya, menoleh ke samping dan melihat istrinya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan gaun dress merahnya, wajahnya di poles sedikit _make up_ dan membuatnya semakin cantik, Sasuke menutup mata sejenak dan menghela napas, lagi-lagi suasana yang membuatnya berdebar.

"Sa-Sasuke, bisa tolong aku?" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat malu-malu di hadapan suaminya.

"Hn?"

"Aku sulit memasang kalungnya." Ucap Sakura, memegang sebuah kalung mutiara putih, bagian pengaitnya terlalu kecil dan sulit untuk Sakura memasangnya.

Sasuke mengambil kalung mutiara itu dan memasangkannya, posisi Sasuke yang memasangkan dari depan membuat Sakura menahan napas, ini terlalu dekat, tangannya mengepal dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memukul suaminya sendiri. Sasuke masih berusaha memasangnya, mau tidak mau pria itu harus sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya akan berada di sisi wajah Sakura, sejenak mencium aroma parfum dari istrinya, ini sungguh menggodanya, tapi dia pun merasakan Sakura yang menahan diri, melirik sejenak ke arah tangan Sakura yang mengepal, dia berusaha untuk tidak memukul.

Segera menjauh setelah kalung itu terpasang dan tidak ingin membuatnya kena pukulan lagi di hari bahagia sahabatnya, menatap istrinya yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang merona, apa karena dia tengah malu atau itu hanya warna _blush on_ di pipinya?

Melirik jam tangannya dan tidak banyak waktu lagi untuk menunggu, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk bergegas, mengendarai sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan sudah melaju di jalan raya, kediaman Naruto berjarak sekitar 40 menit ke sana, itu berlaku jika tidak sedang macet.

Hampir 60 menit mereka baru tiba, suasana sudah begitu ramai, Sakura dan Sasuke masih sempat untuk melihat Naruto dan Hinata mengucap janji suci mereka, seseorang menuntun Sasuke dan Sakura ke arah kursi yang khusus di siapkan untuk mereka, tak lupa Sasuke dan Sakura akan menyapa kedua orang tua Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Pendeta mulai bersiap, Naruto sempat melirik ke arah kursi tamu, dia sudah melihat sahabatnya tiba, rasanya cukup deg-degan, menatap ke depan dan melihat gadis berwajah cantik dan berkulit putih ini menunduk malu, meskipun wajahnya masih tertutup kain organdi putih. Naruto baru saja beberapa bulan mencoba berkenalan dengan anak dari keluarga Hyuuga ini, dia gadis yang baik dan sangat-sangat pemalu, Naruto sedikit kesulitan mendekati Hinata, pada akhirnya gadis itu mau jika Naruto melamarnya, hari bahagia yang di tunggu-tunggu Naruto akhirnya tiba.

Semua tamu mulai tenang, pendeta membacakan ucapan janji suci mereka dan keduanya akan mengulang apa yang di ucapkan pendeta, para tamu ikut bersorak setelah pengantin pria boleh mencium pasangannya, pemandangan yang sedikit membuat Sasuke iri, saat pernikahan pun, Sasuke tidak pernah mencium istrinya, melirik ke samping, Sakura terlihat turut senang, jika bisa Sasuke pun ingin sekali mencium bibir istrinya, jika dia mampu menahan serangan Sakura yang Naruto saja masuk rumah sakit.

Dalam pikiran Sakura, gadis itu merasa senang, sekarang dia bisa tenang jika suaminya tidak akan di ganggu Naruto lagi. Pemikiran yang sangat-sangat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, Sakura masih was-was akan sikap Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya pemikiran buruknya saja dan salah paham total.

 **.**

 **.**

Acara pernikahan akan di lanjutkan dengan pesta yang sangat meriah, para pejabat dan orang-orang penting turut hadir, begitu banyak tamu undangan.

"Minum! Minum! Minum!"

Teman-teman kerja dan para pegawai di kantor Naruto sibuk menyorakinya untuk terus minum, entah sudah berapa gelas yang di minumnya, Hinata tersenyum dan takjub akan Naruto yang masih kuat untuk minum, mau menegurnya pun Hinata merasa tidak enak, dia menghargai teman-teman Naruto.

"Dan kali ini mari bersulang untuk sahabatku, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto.

Semuanya ikut bersorak dan bersulang untuk Sasuke, pria berambut emo itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya, dia pun di biarkan duduk di sebelahnya, Sakura sendiri sibuk dengan _dessert_ yang di hidangkan di meja prasmanan.

"Selama ini kami bersahabat sudah cukup lama dan semoga dia pun mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama istrinya." Ucap Naruto, namun tingkahnya sudah mulai lepas kendali, dia mabuk berat dan terlalu banyak minum.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura teralihkan dari _dessert_ nya, menatap Naruto yang tengah memaksa Sasuke untuk minum lebih banyak.

"Malam ini pun kau harus mendapatkan istrimu." Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sakura masih memperhatikan gelagat Naruto, jika dia melihat ada tindakan yang aneh, dan benar saja Sakura membulatkan matanya dan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi, Naruto yang sudah terhuyung-huyung tidak bisa mengontrol langkahnya membuatnya tersandung sendiri dengan kakinya dan lebih membuat Sakura sangat marah, _first kiss_ Sasuke di rebut oleh Naruto, Jatuh Naruto sungguh tepat sasaran, Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan para tamu yang hadir terdiam, suasana begitu hening.

"Hehehe, maaf aku tadi tersandung, hehehe, maafkan aku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan begitu santainya.

Setelah ucapan itu keluar dari pria rambut kuning dan sudah setengah sadar, para tamu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Naruto, suasana kembali menjadi ramai, kejadian yang tidak bisa di duga, wajah Hinata semakin merona melihat tingkah Naruto.

 **Buaght!**

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat ke arah perut Naruto.

Suasana kembali Hening, Naruto pingsan di atas rerumputan, Hinata dan Sasuke pun terkejut, saat ini Sakura marah besar.

Detik berikutnya.

 **Niiinuuu... niiiinuuu... niiinuuuu... niiinuuu**

Kembali meminta maaf pada orang tua Naruto dan sekarang Sakura harus meminta maaf pada istri Naruto dan keluarganya.

Sasuke menunduk malu, Sakura lagi-lagi lepas kendali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(6)**

 **=Suara Aneh=**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, setelah kejadian yang cukup memalukan, bukan karena Naruto yang tidak sengaja mencium Sasuke, tapi tindakan Sakura yang memukul keras perut Naruto hingga pria itu pingsan di hari pernikahannya dan di larikan ke rumah sakit, untung saja Hinata gadis yang baik dan tidak menuntut apa-apa dari Sakura, menganggap jika saat itu hanya kesalahpahaman dan Hinata merasa Sakura hanya ingin melindungi suaminya.

Sakura termenung, menatap komputernya dan kolom-kolom di sket komiknya yang belum di gambar apapun, dia pun merasa malu atas tindakannya, mengingat kembali saat mereka pulang, Sasuke jadi lebih banyak diam dan terkesan dingin, merasa jika Sasuke mungkin marah padanya, Sakura benar-benar keterlaluan, itulah yang di pikirkan gadis ini, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tapi dia begitu lega saat memukul Naruto, dan lagi ciuman pertama suaminya sudah di rebut sahabatnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura sudah terlambat untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi Sasuke, tunggu, mengangkat wajah dan memikirkan sesuatu, apa benar jika itu ciuman pertama atau Sasuke sudah pernah berciuman dengan gadis lain sebelum dirinya? Pemikiran itu membuatnya frustasi sendiri.

Melirik jam dan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang, Sakura menyudahi pekerjaannya dan akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Sasuke.

 **Teng... Teng... Teng..**

Tepat jam pulang kerja Sasuke, Sakura sudah menyiapkan masakannya, dari arah garasi Sakura akan mendengar suara mobil suaminya, entah mengapa hanya mendengar suara mobil itu Sakura sangat senang, Sasuke sudah kembali dan dia bisa sesekali melihat suaminya yang bersantai di ruang keluarga, dia kadang akan membaca atau menyelesaikan berkasnya yang tertunda, hanya bisa memandangi suaminya yang sangat tampan, wajahnya akan merona dan malu-malu menatap Sasuke.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Sakura pada suaminya.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap Sakura yang akan selalu menyambutnya setiap hari, dia tidak pernah absen untuk sekedar mengatakan 'selamat datang', istri yang ramah, Sasuke lelah tapi setelah melihat istrinya yang masih berbalut celemek masak, membuatnya kembali bersemangat apalagi jika dia bisa sedikit merangkul manja istrinya, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, kejadian Naruto membuatnya harus tahan diri, mungkin itu untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto masuk rumah sakit akibat perbuatan Sakura.

Membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk makan malam, Sakura sudah menunggunya di meja makan, terasa begitu damai dan Sasuke tidak merasa ada yang kurang, istri yang cantik dan makanan yang enak, dia bahkan akan di jamu istrinya, gadis ini mengambilkan lauk dan nasi untuk suaminya.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura, dia sangat penasaran akan orang yang pertama bagi Sasuke.

"Hn?" masih dengan menyuapi makanannya.

"A-apa uhm.. apa Naruto yang pertama untukmu?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak, segera Sakura memberikannya air minum.

Sasuke tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura, dia masih mempertanyakan masalah ciuman itu dan malah salah tanggap jika Naruto seperti cinta pertama Sasuke.

"Kau selalu saja salah paham." Ucap Sasuke, setelah meredam batuknya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ma-maksudku, apa.. apa.. benar itu ciuman pertamamu atau ada gadis lain yang sudah menciummu." Ucap Sakura, sedikit frontal tapi dia pun penasaran.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, pertanyaan istrinya sangat ambigu, meskipun menyakitkan, tapi ciumannya bersama Naruto itu adalah yang pertama untuk Sasuke, dia tidak pernah mencium wanita lain, saat mengajak wanita lain ke hotel pun Sasuke tidak di sentuhnya, dia menepis tangan dan mendorong wajah wanita itu untuk tidak menyentuhnya, saran Naruto yang amat sangat salah, Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Apa jawabanku begitu penting untuk kau dengar?" Ucap Sasuke dan di balas anggukan pasti dari Sakura. "Ah, itu yang pertama." Pria itu melihat reaksi di wajah istrinya, alisnya berkerut dan seakan tatapannya memperlihatkan kesedihan, sejujurnya saat ini Sasuke sangat malu, kenapa Sakura mengungkit kembali kejadian yang sudah ingin di lupakannya.

Sakura sudah tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi, Naruto sudah mengambil _first kiss_ suaminya dan dia pun tidak bisa menjadi orang yang pertama.

Suasana ruang makan menjadi tenang, Sakura kembali makan dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi, Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura, dia pun ingin menegur sikap Sakura padanya, dia ingin sesekali bisa bermanja-manja bersama istrinya, kembali mengubur pemikiran mustahil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun di malam hari, Sakura menoleh ke sebelah dan tidak mendapati Sasuke di atas ranjang, memegang area tempat tidur Sasuke, masih terasa hangat, artinya Sasuke baru saja bangun dan mungkin di kamar mandi, Sakura pun ingin menggunakan kamar mandi, tangannya terhenti saat ingin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk meminta Sasuke segera keluar.

"Ahh..~ ah..ah..ah.. ahhh..~"

Mengerutkan alisnya, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Itu adalah suara desahan seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura...~ aahh..ahh. ahh..~"

Kembali mendengar suara desahan itu dan juga namanya terucap dari suara itu, tubuhnya menjadi merinding sendiri, mencoba mendengar baik-baik, itu adalah suara Sasuke, terdengar begitu bergairah dan seksi, Sakura sampai menelan ludah mendengar suara berat suaminya, bahkan wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

"Sa-Sakura..~ lebih cepat.. ahh ah ah ah...~"

Gadis itu segera berlari kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Sasuke tengah melakukan permainan solonya di kamar mandi dan membuat Sakura tidak berhenti memikirkannya, suara desahan Sasuke dan bahkan namanya terus terucap.

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura segera pura-pura tidur, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal 'itu' di malam hari, apa dia melakukannya setiap hari? Atau baru kali ini saja Sakura mendapati tingkah suaminya itu, membuyarkan pikirannya dan mencoba tidur kembali, tapi dia sudah tidak tahan untuk ke kamar mandi.

Pura-pura terbangun dan seakan dia masih dalam keadaan mengantuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sasuke yang juga sedang pura-pura tidur membuka matanya dan melihat istrinya yang berjalan ke kamar mandi, bernapas lega hari ini dia tidak ketahuan sedang 'bermain solo' di kamar mandi, hasratnya sedang tidak bisa di tahannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(7)**

 **=Inspirasi Baru=**

 **.**

 **.**

Memandangi kolom sket yang masih kosong plong, di kepalanya sedang buntu, Sakura tidak memiliki ide yang bagus untuk menggambar, dia sudah bosan dengan beberapa pose yang akan terus berulang di buatnya, dia pun butuh karakter baru namun tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, menoleh keluar dari pintu ruangan kerjanya, Sasuke baru saja mandi dan hanya melilitkan handuk pada bagian bawahnya, dia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sabun mandi yang sudah habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang seperti sedang mengintip di sisi pintu.

"Eheheh, tidak, aku pikir siapa." Ucap Sakura, salah tingkah, matanya masih terfokus pada tubuh suaminya.

"Sabun mandi habis, kau tidak mengambil yang baru?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Ya sudah, aku sudah mengambil yang baru." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak ke kamar.

Sakura terus memperhatikan suaminya, wajahnya merona, bahkan rambut Sasuke yang tengah basah pun terlihat seksi, bergegas kembali ke depan komputer dan dia mendapat sebuah inspirasi untuk menjadikan suaminya sebagai seorang 'uke' dalam komik karyanya, sedikit lancang tapi dia pun membutuhkan sosok karakter seperti suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sikap Sasuke kadang tidak peduli, tapi beberapa hari ini dia merasa ada tatapan tajam yang terus menatapnya, merasa merinding dan memegang lehernya.

" _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_ Batin Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura, benar-benar berantusias menjadikan Sasuke sebagai karakter barunya, hanya mengubah model rambutnya saja tapi tidak dengan tubuh indahnya, dia akan selalu melihat ke arah Sasuke, saat suaminya menoleh ke arahnya dia akan pura-pura sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, hari libur kerja Sasuke.

"Ajak aku kencan." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya lebih terkesan memerintah.

"Kau ingin ke rumah sakit?" Ucap Sasuke, merasa jika dia salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tuli? Aku ingin kau mengajakku kencan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sungguh butuh dokter sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Bukan! Aku sungguh ingin kita kencan!" Ucap Sakura, dia menjadi kesal sendiri, tidak tahu jika respon suaminya malah mengajaknya ke rumah sakit.

"Ah, mungkin saja aku sakit kepala dan mendengarmu ingin kencan." Ucap Sasuke dan memegang kepalanya.

 **Bught!**

Segera menendang kaki Sasuke untuk menyadarkan suaminya.

"Auh!" Rintih Sasuke. "Kau ingin kencan? Kencan? Berkencan!" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan mengulang kata 'Kencan' berkali-kali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. "Jadi kau tidak mau yaa." Menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah, kemana? kau ingin kemana? Katakan saja!" Ucap Sasuke, dia langsung berantusias, seumur hidup selama mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri, mereka tidak pernah berkencan, seakan Sasuke akan melayang saat ini, apa ini tanda untuk pendekatan awal mereka, Sasuke berharap segera mendapat hal yang lebih dari ini.

Selanjutnya.

Rasa bahagia Sasuke memudar, apa ini di katakan kencan? Sakura sibuk sendiri dengan sketsa yang sedang di gambarnya di sebuah kertas, mereka tengah di kafe dan tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa selain Sasuke yang akan memulai pembicaraan dan Sakura yang akan menjawab seperlunya. Sepanjang kencan mereka, Sakura terus membuat sketsa dan Sasuke menjadi bosan.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya sketsa kasar, nanti akan ku perhalus di rumah."

"Jadi kau mau kencan atau tidak?"

"Kita sedang kencan kan?" Ucap Sakura dan tidak berhenti menggambar, sesekali akan menatap Sasuke dan kembali menggambar.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, pasrah, dia pun bisa memperhatikan istrinya dan bahkan Sakura repot-repot dandan untuk pergi bersama, meskipun kertas-kertasnya itu mengganggu, Sasuke akan punya waktu untuk menatap istrinya lebih lama.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat sekeliling, beberapa pasang mata para wanita sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah mejanya, bukan padanya, tapi pada pria yang masih senantiasa menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya tenang dan tidak membuat Sakura mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan suaminya.

Mengabaikan tatapan para wanita itu, tapi lama-kelamaan membuat Sakura risih, mereka berbisik membicarakan suaminya, tidak suka jika suaminya seakan jadi bahan pembicaraan, menyimpan semua kertasnya ke dalam tas ransel kecil yang di bawanya, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang seperti sudah selesai, sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, meminta berdiri dan merangkul manja lengan Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, **suamiku** , bisakah kita ke tempat yang lebih enak saja." Ucap Sakura dan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan menekankan pada 'suamiku'.

Para wanita yang bisa mendengar jelas dan bahkan melihat tingkah gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, mereka langsung pura-pura sibuk tidak memperhatikan dan fokus pada makanan mereka. Sakura tersenyum puas, berharap mereka sadar dan jangan mengganggu suami orang.

 **Deg.**

Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka jika perkembangan kencan akan secepat ini, bahkan Sakura merangkul lengannya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah mereka keluar dari kafe, Sakura malah meremas tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada lengan Sasuke.

Sakura ingin mendapat alur cerita baru dari kencannya bersama Sasuke, tapi setiap ke beberapa tempat lagi-lagi dia akan mendapat tatapan para wanita yang tentu saja Sakura sangat tahu, mereka memperhatikan suaminya yang tampan, berkali-kali Sakura akan meminta Sasuke pindah tempat dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah taman yang sepi, menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga sore, menduduki sebuah kursi taman dan lagi-lagi Sakura akan sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Aku rasa kau hari ini sangat aneh." Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak aneh." Ucap Sakura, dia sedang menggambar tapi dalam posisi mengangkat kertasnya agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Hn? Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya melindungi suamiku!" Sakura berhenti menggambar dan menutup mulutnya dengan kertas gambar yang di pegangnya, fokus pada gambarnya dan ucapan Sasuke teralihkan, gadis itu malah mengucapkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Pffff"

Menatap Sasuke, pria yang sangat langka untuk tertawa itu menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya. Wajah Sakura merona, dia sudah sangat malu dengan ucapan blak-blakannya, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia tidak ingin ada yang sibuk memperhatikan suaminya.

"Sekarang, aku merasa sedikit lebih dekat denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Bo-Bodoh, kita setiap harinya dekat." Ucap Sakura, semakin membuatnya salah tingkah.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Hari sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam, menatap ke arah uluran tangan Sasuke, memegangnya atau menepis tangan itu.

"Hanya sebuah genggaman tangan, aku janji tidak akan lebih dari itu." Ucap Sasuke, memastikan pada Sakura jika dia pun tidak akan macam-macam.

Gadis itu terlihat mengalihkan tatapannya, wajahnya kembali merona, perlahan dan gugup, tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Sasuke, sebuah tarikan pelan dari Sasuke untuk membuat istrinya berdiri.

Sasuke merasa sudah cukup senang hanya dengan genggaman tangan, sedangkan Sakura berdebar setengah mati, untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya Sasuke lah pria yang pertama menggenggam tangannya. Tapi Sakura pun tidak akan pernah mengatakan jika Sasuke menjadi bahan inspirasi tokoh 'uke' yang ada di komiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(8)**

 **=Salah Cium=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari, kencan yang berjalan lancar, menurut Sasuke, bahkan saat tidur pun dia sudah bisa menggenggam tangan istrinya, Sakura masih tertidur, semalam dia begadang lagi dan Sasuke harus menegurnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke berusaha membangunkan istrinya.

"Nggg..~" Sakura menggeliat pelan dan tidak sadar tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain menjadi sebuah rangkulan, Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dan menyamankan tidurnya, menjadikan lengan Sasuke seperti bantal guling.

" _Jika dia sadar dia akan menghajarku sekarang juga."_ Batin Sasuke.

Pagi hari yang sedikit kesulitan, melepas tangan Sakura atau membiarkannya, Sakura merangkul lengannya dengan erat, lengannya pun tepat berada pada dada, perut hingga ke bagian yang di mana Sasuke harus menahan gerakan jari-jarinya, itu berada bagian area sensitif seorang wanita. Melirik ke arah Sakura, dia masih tertidur.

Hembusan hangat napas Sakura dan dada lembut yang cukup terasa pada bagian lengan atas Sasuke, mati-matian pria ini menahan dirinya tapi tidak pada bagian bawahnya yang tentu saja sudah seperti sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi, benda 'itu' bangkit dan membuatnya kesakitan, terasa sempit dan tidak nyaman, menghela napas frustasi dia ingin segera lepas dari Sakura.

"Sakura." Kembali mencoba membangunkan istrinya itu, namun tidak juga ada respon.

Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sakura bangun, timbul sebuah ide jahilnya.

"Sakura, _deadline_."

Sasuke terkejut, istrinya tiba-tiba melepas rangkulannya, beranjak dari atas kasur.

"Ya ampun _deadline_ ku!" Teriak Sakura, dia berlari keluar kamar.

Sasuke bernapas lega, 'menara'nya masih berdiri tegak dan dia harus membuatnya segera tidur kembali, kejadian tadi cukup berbahaya.

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan muka kesal Sakura, merasa dia tengah di kerjain oleh Sasuke.

"Apa tadi kau yang mengatakannya?" Ucap Sakura, memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sangat susah di bangunkan, aku hanya iseng mengucapkannya." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Aku marah padamu!" Ucap Sakura, berlari ke atas kasur, sengaja mendorong Sasuke dari atas kasur, mengambil alih seluruh kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi apa benar kau sedang kena _deadline_ lagi?"

"Tidak ada, aku sedang tidak kena _deadline_ , kenapa satu kata itu seperti sebuah kutukan saja." Ucap frustasi Sakura, dia masih di balik selimut dan tidak juga keluar.

"Lalu untuk apa kau begadang?"

"Hanya sedang semangat-semangatnya, aku jadi lupa waktu."

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap istrinya yang masih setia berada di balik selimut, dia tidak tahan untuk sekedar menindih gundukan selimut itu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura, merasakan jika Sasuke menindihnya.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu, masih ada selimut yang membatasi kita." Ucapan Sasuke membuat istrinya yang di balik selimut itu menjadi tenang, dia bahkan tidak melawan Sasuke.

Merasa sukses dengan hal yang di lakukannya. Sasuke bergerak perlahan mengecup selimut yang di pikirkannya itu adalah kening Sakura, namun itu bukan kening Sakura, melainkan bibirnya, wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah, seperti sesuatu dari balik selimut ini bergerak ke arah wajahnya lebih tepatnya bibirnya.

"Apa kau sedang mencium?" Ucap frontal Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Hening, wajah Sakura semakin merona, ucapan Sasuke seperti mengatakan jika dia memang sedang menciumnya, tapi apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke tidak sesuai dengan yang di ciumnya.

"Uh! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Ucap Sakura, bergerak gelisah di bawah Sasuke, selimut itu terus menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke segera turun dari atas Sakura, menarik selimut dan membuat rambut istrinya berantakan, kusut dan seperti sudah terkena badai.

"Ka-kau sudah mencium ini!" Ucap Sakura, wajah merona dan malu menyebutkan bibir, dia hanya menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya, mengalihkan tatapannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(9)**

 **=CherryBlossem=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya akulah pria yang sangat-sangat beruntung, istri yang baik, pengertian dan dia sangat manis." Ucap Naruto, sengaja membesar-besarkan istrinya.

Sasuke sibuk membaca berkas kerja samanya dengan Naruto, hari ini mereka tengah mengadakan rapat santai di sebuah restoran, Naruto memilih perusahaan Sasuke untuk bekerja sama dalam pembuatan perabot baru yang lebih multi fungsi dan mudah untuk di rakit sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu, sekarang Hinata sedang hamil 3 bulan." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya berseri-seri, tidak sabaran sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Pria bermata onxy yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik sekarang menghentikan kegiatannya, Naruto semakin membuatnya iri.

"Ah, baguslah, ku ucapkan selamat untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau jauh lebih dulu menikah dari pada aku."

Sebuah senyum mengambang di wajah Sasuke. "Kami sudah berpegangan tangan dan sebuah ciuman di bibir." Ucap Sasuke, dan entah mengapa dia memperlihatkan senyum puasnya, meskipun ciuman di bibir itu masih terhalangi oleh selimut, Sasuke tidak mengatakannya.

"Cih, hanya berpegangan tangan dan ciuman, apa serunya?" Ucap Naruto, menatap malas pada Sasuke.

"Ini baru saja berkembang dan bertahap, aku ingin semuanya mengalir begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Membosankan, apa mau aku carikan wanita cantik lagi?"

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Jangan melakukan yang hal yang bodoh dan sia-sia lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, dia tidak ingin mengkhianati istrinya.

"Baik-baik, eh, apa Sakura masih selalu di rumah? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan yang di kerjakannya?" Ucap Naruto, dia jadi penasaran pada Sakura dan pekerjaannya.

"Dia seorang komikus." Ucap Sasuke, hanya itu yang di ketahuinya.

"Komikus? Pembuat komik? Jadi apa dia orang terkenal?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Wah, meskipun Sakura selalu di rumah dia orang seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari karyanya, buatlah dia bangga dengan kau membeli karya miliknya." Ucap Naruto, seperti memberi sebuah saran.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang komik."

"Hanya membeli dan menyimpan, seperti sebuah cendera mata." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, dia pun kepikiran akan ucapan Naruto, membeli barang karya istrinya, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang buruk, mungkin saja Sasuke akan mendapat sebuah respon baik dari Sakura, pikirannya jadi melenceng, dalam khayalannya Sakura akan langsung memeluknya dan terharu.

"Woi, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto, merasa sahabatnya itu hanya bengong.

"Setelah ku selesaikan berkas ini, kita ke toko buku, kau harus bertanggung jawab menemaniku."

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sasuke harus membaca setiap proposal Naruto sedetail mungkin, meskipun mereka sahabat, Sasuke ingin tetap profesional dalam pekerjaan, menandatangi persetujuan kerja sama dan mereka beranjak dari restoran itu.

Mobil Naruto menepih, Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke rapat dan menjemput sahabatnya itu dari kantornya saat ke restoran, saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah toko buku dengan bangunan yang cukup besar dan luas, ada berbagai macam buku di dalamnya dan merupakan toko buku terlengkap di Konoha.

Mereka pun sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa gadis dan wanita di dalam toko itu,bahkan pegawainya sampai tidak fokus, kedua pria yang terlihat tinggi dan menawan itu sungguh pemandangan yang indah, yang satu terlihat kalem dengan sorot mata hitamnya dan yang satu terlihat manis dengan mata indahnya yang sebiru langit.

Naruto menemukan papan bertuliskan komik dan novel, kedua buku itu memiliki rak yang bersebelahan, menarik Sasuke untuk segera ke sana, Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas dengan tingkah Naruto, siapa yang ingin membeli dan siapa yang heboh ingin melihat komik-komik itu.

Hampir 5 deret rak adalah komik, dari komik yang untuk anak-anak hingga rating dewasa.

"Ini novel paman Jiraiya!" Ucap Naruto, dia malah sibuk di bagian novel dan menemukan novel milik teman ayahnya.

"Jiraiya? Apa pria yang selalu bekerja dengan ayahmu itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar, kau masih mengingatnya, saat ini dia pun fokus pada novelnya dari pada pekerjaannya, apa kau masih ingat saat guru kita di waktu SMA."

"Siapa?"

"Itu, Kakashi-Sensei, dia sangat senang membaca novel ini, saat aku katakan aku mengenal pembuatnya, dia langsung menyuruhku untuk meminta tanda tangannya."

"Oh, aku sedikit lupa." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya melihat sepintas buku yang sering di bawa gurunya itu. novel 'icha-icha paradise', bahkan buku itu beberapa kali di gunakan gurunya untuk mengetok kepala Naruto karena hanya tertidur di kelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti, novel ini biasa saja, tapi Kakashi-Sensei suka sekali membacanya, ah, aku jadi merindukannya, apa Kakashi-Sensei masih mengajar di sana yaa?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk sendiri, menatap satu persatu komik yang ada, mengingat kembali nama author Sakura, dia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya, Sasuke sempat melihat sebuah _watermark_ yang bertuliskan 'Cherryblossem' pada kertas yang hanya berisikan kolom-kolom yang belum ada gambar apapun.

Dia mulai dari rak komik khusus anak-anak, beranggapan jika Sakura membuat komik seperti itu, namun dia tidak menemukannya, melirik ke arah Naruto, dia malah sibuk melihat novel karya Jiraiya yang lainnya. Kembali fokus, berjalan perlahan dan sudah pada bagian komik untuk remaja, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menemukannya, melihat banyak komik membuatnya pusing sendiri, hingga tiba di rak komik khusus dewasa.

" _Hanya tinggal bagian komik ini, apa Sakura membuat komik dewasa?"_ Batin Sasuke.

Dia pun semakin penasaran, melirik satu persatu komik dewasa, matanya tertuju pada sebuah komik bertuliskan 'Cherryblossem', rasanya begitu lega, Sasuke sudah muak melihat komik-komik itu jika tidak menemukannya, tapi sesuatu membuat wajahnya menjadi aneh, pada sampul komik itu menggambarkan tokoh pria yang tengah duduk dan tokoh pria lainnya juga duduk di belakang, kedua tokoh pria itu terlihat mesra, dengan posisi duduk mereka, bahkan tangan tokoh pria yang duduk di belakang memegang bagian selangkangan dan satu tangannya memegang dagu pria yang duduk membelakanginya.

Berkali-kali Sasuke membolak-balik komik yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan pelastik itu, memikirkan jika benar ini nama author 'Cherryblossem' istrinya atau ada yang menggunakan nama author yang sama.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar ada yang berbisik-bisik, benar saja, beberapa gadis yang berpakaian SMA memandanginya dan mereka terfokus pada komik yang di pegang Sasuke, itu komik yaoi (adult), tatapan para gadis itu menjadi aneh dan membuat Sasuke pun merasa mereka salah paham, Sasuke tidak akan membeli komik seperti itu.

"Apa sudah menemukannya?" Ucap Naruto dan merangkul bahu Sasuke.

Spontan para gadis itu menahan diri agar tidak berteriak 'kyaaa...~', wajah mereka sampai merona, pikiran mereka pun jadi kacau, komik yang di pegang Sasuke dan tingkah 'teman pria'nya.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan menyimpan komik itu. "Tidak ada, dan jangan melakukan itu." Protes Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Melakukan apa?" Ucap Naruto, dia pun bingung.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau jadi marah?" Ucap Naruto.

Para gadis itu masih senantiasa memandangi dua sejoli yang menurut pandangan mereka, si uke yang tsundere dan si seme yang agresif.

"Mereka berbenar-benar manis!" Ucap serempak para gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(10)**

 **=Password?=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meregangkan otot tangannya, wajahnya terlihat senang, dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum _deadline_ , melirik jam dinding dan sudah jam 4 sore, dia belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk makan malam, berjalan keluar ruangan kerja dan menuju dapur, karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura sampai lupa untuk membeli bahan masakan, menulis di secarik kertas, meninggalkan pesan untuk Sasuke jika dia pulang sebelum Sakura kembali dari supermarket.

Setelah rapi dengan pakaiannya, berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, mereka memiliki masing-masing kunci rumah, jadi tidak akan masalah jika Sakura mengunci rumah, dia harus naik bus yang haltenya tidak begitu jauh dari area rumahnya, Sakura tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, meskipun Sasuke menawarkan untuk di ajar, gadis itu memilih untuk naik kendaraan umum saja.

Kemudian, tepat jam 5 sore, Sasuke sudah pulang, memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi dan membuka pintu, pintu rumahnya terkunci, mengambil kunci pada tas kerjanya dan membukakan pintu, lampu di dalam rumah tidak di nyalakan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruangan kerja Sakura namun dia tidak ada di sana, menaruh tas kerjanya di kamar, berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan catatan kecil dari istrinya yang tertempel di kulkas.

 _Aku pergi belanja di supermarket._

Pesan singkat, Sasuke ingin menyusulnya tapi mungkin pesan itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu, memilih untuk menunggu saja. Rumah sedang kosong, tidak ada Sakura, berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kamarnya dan berbaring, Sasuke berbaring di area dimana Sakura tidur, menghirup dalam-dalam bantal yang di gunakan istrinya, bahkan pada bantal itu masih tercium aroma Sakura, tangannya sendiri bergerak perlahan dan di masukkan ke dalam celana pendek miliknya, jika Sakura melihatnya dia mungkin akan menganggap Sasuke orang aneh dan mesum, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan dan ingin melakukannya, tangannya mulai bergerak pada area sensitifnya sendiri, masih dengan menghirup bantal milik istrinya.

"Uhmmm..~ Sakura...~" Desah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, dia mengingat kembali apa yang sudah di temukannya di toko buku saat pergi bersama Naruto, meskipun nafsunya sedang memuncak, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya yang tengah bermain solo, merapikan tempat tidur istrinya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Sasuke hanya mematung di depan pintu ruangan kerja Sakura, memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya, melirik ke sana dan kemari, mencoba mendengar jika ada suara pagar yang di buka, suasana hening, Sakura belum pulang, merasa keadaan sangat aman, Sasuke buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, memandangi seluruh ruangan kecil yang hanya ada komputer dan sebuah lemari seperti loker , tapi semua lacinya di kunci, mungkin Sakura sengaja menguncinya, bergegas menyala komputer milik Sakura, sialnya komputer itu meminta _password_

 _ **Password: Cherryblossem|**_

Sayangnya _password_ dengan kata itu salah, Sasuke mencoba berpikir dan memasukkan setiap kata yang menurutnya akan cocok.

 _ **Password: Sakura**_

 _ **Password: Haruno**_

 _ **Password: Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Password: Haruno Sakura28**_

 _ **Password: Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Password: Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **Password: Sakura selamanya setia selalu**_

Setiap _password_ yang di pikirkan Sasuke tidak ada yang cocok, semua salah bahkan itu tanggal lahir Sakura, nama orang tuanya dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura, kembali berpikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, Sasuke mulai iseng mengetik.

 _ **Password: Uchiha Sasuke**_

Terbuka, Sasuke terkejut, namanya menjadi _password_ komputer ini, rasanya begitu bangga, tapi bukan saatnya dia merasa seperti itu, saat ini dia harus memastikan sesuatu, mengecek setiap data dan lagi-lagi foldernya di kunci, ini membuatnya merasa kesal, memikirkan kembali kira-kira apa _password_ pada folder itu.

Kembali mengetik namanya, tapi bukan itu, _password_ nya salah, Sasuke kehabisan ide untuk membuka folder ini, mencoba mengetik _password_ lain.

 _ **Password: Sakura milik Sasuke**_

 _ **Password: Sasuke milik Sakura**_

 _ **Password: Suamiku Sasuke**_

 _ **Password: Jangan ganggu suamiku**_

 _ **Password: Aku cinta Sasuke**_

 _ **Password: ...**_

Sasuke berhenti mengetik dan merasa bodoh sendiri dengan kata-kata yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi _password._

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sudah pulang, bahkan kantong belanjaannya di jatuhkan begitu saja di lantai, beberapa buah tomat bergelinding dan berhamburan di lantai. Sasuke sangat terkejut, Sakura jauh lebih terkejut lagi, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan masuk ke ruangannya dan melihat isi komputernya.

"Maafkan aku!" Teriak Sakura dan malah berlari keluar rumah.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke, dia belum bisa membuka folder itu dan tidak melihat isinya, Sakura sudah kabur begitu saja, Sasuke ikut berlari dan malah tidak melihat tomat yang berhamburan di lantai, menginjak salah satunya dan membuat terpeleset.

"Ahk!" Rintih Sasuke. "Sial!" Teriak Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(11)**

 **=Mabuk=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat lesu, mengatur setiap belanjaan Sakura dengan rapi di kulkas, dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura sudah pulang dan aksinya ketahuan, menghela napas berat, di saat seperti ini Sakura akan pergi lama dan akan kembali setelah keadaan menjadi tenang.

"Aku sudah berbuat salah." Ucap Sasuke, rasa penasarannya berakhir dengan istrinya yang kecewa, mungkin, hanya itu yang di pikirkan Sasuke, dia sudah membuat Sakura kecewa dengan mengganggu privasinya.

Mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan tomat yang sudah di injaknya tadi, merasa sayang sekali sebuah tomat yang enak itu di injaknya, Sasuke tidak jadi berusaha membuka folder terkunci itu dan langsung mematikan komputer Sakura, melirik jam, sudah jam 8 malam dan Sakura belum pulang, perutnya lapar dan dia sedikit lelah, memilih untuk membuat ramen instan, seperti sebuah hukuman untuk Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di sebuah bar.

"Tambah lagi!" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah minum hampir tiga kelas.

"Berhenti kataku! Jika kau mabuk aku yang akan repot." Ucap Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, pria ini adalah teman sekolah Sakura, saat ini dia tengah melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya, menjalankan sebuah bar yang kadang ramai di kunjungi, orang-orang suka pada minuman di bar ini.

"Katanya kau temanku, apa seperti itu seorang teman?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih sadar.

"Teman itu adalah yang menuntun temannya ke arah yang baik, aku memberimu nasehat." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku hanya sedang frustasi dan merasa sangat bersalah." Ucap Sakura, menatap gelasnya yang masih kosong.

"Ada apa? Apa gara-gara kau masih membuat komik menjijikan itu?" Ucap Kiba, dia sangat kenal Sakura dan tahu apa yang di kerjakan temannya itu, bahkan Kiba sempat menjadi salah satu tokoh yang di gambar Sakura.

"Itu bukan komik menjijikan!" Ucap Sakura dan menepuk keras mejanya.

"He-hey! Mejanya akan rusak." Protes Kiba, dia tidak ingin temannya itu menghancurkan barnya, cukup saat Sakura marah dan malah meja sekolah yang menjadi korban.

"Suamiku membuka komputer milikku." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa! Wah pada akhirnya dia penasaran padamu, aku rasa ini karma karena kau sudah menjadikanku tokoh komikmu." Ucap Kiba dan tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga privasiku dan tidak akan mengusiknya, kenapa dia ke ruanganku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Pada akhirnya kau harus jujur pada suamimu, lama kelamaan hal itu juga akan terbongkar, jika aku jadi kau, aku akan jujur padanya."

"Tidak bisa! Aku takut kami akan bercerai, hikss...~ aku sangat mencintai suamiku." Ucap Sakura, meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

"Artinya kau harus memilih salah satunya, komik menjijikanmu atau suamimu."

"Aku pilih dua-duanya." Ucap Sakura dan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku menyesal berteman denganmu." Ucap Kiba dan menatap malas Sakura.

"Berikan aku bir lagi! Atau ku hancurkan barmu!" Ancam Sakura, dia seperti siap mengamuk.

"Dasar, kau jauh lebih seperti preman." Ucap Kiba.

Pada akhirnya Kiba memberikan apa yang di ingin Sakura.

Hingga 5 gelas bir habis, wajah gadis itu sudah memerah, dia bahkan menopang dagunya dan matanya terlihat sayup.

"Hiks..~ aku menyedihkan sekali hiks.." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi dia menangis.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah mabuk, sebaiknya kau pulang dan berbicara baik-baik pada suamimu." Saran Kiba, dia pun tidak tega melihat temannya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah tidak berani pulang, mau taruh dimana mukaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Pulang dan berbicara baik-baik!" Ucap Kiba, dia pun kesal melihat tingkah Sakura.

Beberapa pria tiba-tiba datang dan mengerumuni Sakura, gadis itu menarik perhatian mereka.

"Hey nona, aku lihat banyak gelas di atas mejamu, mau kami teraktir minum?" Ucap mereka.

"Jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Kiba, dia pun tidak senang akan tatapan para pria itu.

"Kami tidak mengganggunya, kami hanya salut padanya yang banyak minum, kami ingin berbaik hati menemaninya."

"Ya-ya, aku hanya peringatkan kalian." Ucap Kiba dan berlalu dari meja Sakura.

Para pria itu malah seenaknya ingin menyentuh Sakura.

Detik berikutnya.

"Siapa kalian! Berani-beraninya menyentuhku! Bahkan suamiku belum tentu bisa menyentuhku!" Sakura marah-marah dan para pria itu pingsan di buatnya.

"Nah kan, sudah aku katakan, jangan mengganggunya, gadis ini mantan karateka terkuat saat di sekolah, dia pun di nobatkan sebagai preman sekolah." Ucap Kiba, menatap para pria itu, dia sengaja menjauh agar tidak ikut terkena pukulan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Kiba dan mencoba memapah Sakura yang terhuyung-huyung. "Tolong jangan memukulku." Tambah Kiba, dia sudah tahu tindakan Sakura pada setiap laki-laki yang menyentuhnya.

"Suamiku mungkin sudah sangat marah padaku, dia kecewa padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia masih ngomel-ngomel.

"Diamlah. Tolong bereskan ini, aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Kiba pada pekerjanya yang lain.

Berjalan di sepanjang jalan, Kiba ingin menutup kupingnya, Sakura masih ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas, dia pun kesulitan membawa Sakura yang jalannya sangat berantakan, gadis itu mabuk berat.

"Kiba, jika kau jadi suamiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, masih mabuk.

"Aku akan menyuruhmu berhenti membuat komik itu."

"Kau jahat sekali!" Ucap Sakura dan malah menjambak rambut pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kiba segera menjauh dari Sakura. "Itu hanya jawabanku, aku tidak tahu tanggapan suamimu." Ucap Kiba, kesal, kepalanya sakit setelah rambutnya di jambak.

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan dirinya dan segera di tangkap Kiba, dia tidak ingin temannya itu mengalami memar di wajah jika jatuh ke depan, saat ini jika ada orang yang lewat mereka akan di anggap tengah berpelukan, Kiba hanya mencoba menahan tubuh Sakura, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, suasana begitu sepi.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Kiba menoleh dan melihat tatapan horror seorang pria.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Ucap Kiba, dia segera mendorong Sakura ke arah pria itu.

"Kenapa mendorongku, Kiba!" Ucap kesal Sakura, gadis itu di tangkap Sasuke dan kini punggungnya bersandar pada dada suaminya.

"Bicaralah baik-baik pada suamimu! Aku pulang!" Ucap Kiba dan bergegas kabur, dia tidak ingin di salahkan dan terlibat dalam masalah keluarga Sakura.

"Hey, jangan tinggalkan aku! Sial!" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak sadar juga.

Sasuke memutar tubuh istrinya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura, rona merah menghiasi wajah gadis di hadapannya, tatapan sayup, tubuhnya tidak mampu berdiri tegap, ucapannya kacau bahkan dia bau minuman.

"Kau mabuk?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku melihat bayangan suamiku." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke yang sejak tadi khawatir, berlari ke sana dan kemari hanya untuk mencarinya, pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Sakura bersama pria lain dan mereka berpelukan, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah memeluknya.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, penuh kesabaran untuk membawa Sakura.

Berjongkok dan meminta istrinya untuk naik ke pungungnya, Sakura tidak memberontak, Sasuke pun menggendongnya untuk pulang.

"Baumu seperti Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Diam dan jangan minum-minum la-aah..!" Ucapan Sasuke terputus, Sakura menjilat leher Sasuke. "Geli! Jangan lakukan di saat seperti ini!" Protes Sasuke, tindakan Sakura hanya membuatnya akan goyah dan waktunya sangat tidak tempat, bisa saja membangkitkan lagi 'menara'nya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya bahu Sasuke, membaringkan kepalanya di sisi kanan bahu Sasuke.

"Hey, dengarkan, aku ingin berbicara padamu, bayangan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Berisik." Sasuke ingin segera tiba di rumah.

"Aku mencintai suamiku, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, apa dia kecewa padaku sekarang?" Ucapan Sakura terdengar sedih.

Sasuke terdiam, dia mencoba mendengar setiap apa yang di ucapkan istrinya itu.

"Suamimu belum membuka komputermu sama sekali, semua foldernya terkunci." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu bayangan Sasuke! Aku yakin sekali dia sudah membuka semua foldernya." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tidak tahu _password_ setiap foldernya." Ucap Sasuke, dan dia memang tidak mengetahuinya.

"SasukeIloveyou. Di ketik tanpa spasi." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, _password_ yang di masukannya hampir benar, hanya saja _password_ asli menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Kenapa setiap _password_ harus menggunakan nama suamimu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Karena aku ingin mengingatnya setiap aku bekerja." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kembali berjalan, sebuah senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya, dia akhirnya mengetahui betapa besarnya rasa cinta Sakura padanya, meskipun itu hanya sebuah _password._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(12)**

 **=Seme-Uke=**

 **.**

 **.**

Membaringkan istrinya di atas ranjang, sedikit lelah menggendong istrinya dan sepanjang perjalanan tidak bisa diam, mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas dan membuat kupingnya sakit. Menatap Sakura, wajahnya masih memerah, matanya tertutup dan Sasuke tidak tahan untuk sekedar terfokus pada bibir istrinya, saat ini Sakura tidak sadar, jika menciumnya mungkin tidak akan di pukul, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, hanya kecupan singkat, dia berhasil mencium bibir istrinya.

Terkejut.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mereka saling bertatapan.

 **Buaght..!**

"Ahk!"

Sasuke mendapat pukulan keras di wajahnya, dia tidak tahu jika dalam keadaan mabuk pun Sakura akan memukulnya.

"Kau uke yang sangat berani!" Ucap Sakura, dia masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Uke? Siapa uke? Apa kau lupa nama suamimu sendiri?" Ucap Sasuke, memegang pipinya yang cukup sakit, itu pukulan yang tidak main-main.

"Diam!" Bentak Sakura.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kasur, menarik dasi Sasuke yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemari.

"Berbaring!" Perintah Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Cepat! Atau kau mau aku pukul!" Ancam Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti saja perintah Sakura. Gadis itu naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di tepat di atas perut suaminya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!"

 **Buagth!**

Satu pukulan lagi di wajah Sasuke dan membuat pria itu sedikit hilang kesadaran.

"Hanya di pukul seperti itu sudah pingsan, dasar uke lemah." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa.

Dia menyatuhkan tangan Sasuke ke atas kepala pria itu dan mengikatnya dengan dasi, membuka kaos Sasuke dan menatap baik-baik tubuh Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku akan menjadi 'seme' yang baik hati untukmu." Ucap Sakura dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

Gadis itu mulai mengecup bibir Sasuke, memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke, tindakannya itu membuat Sasuke sadar dan melihat apa yang di lakukan Sakura, mereka tengah berciuman dan ciuman yang begitu dalam, Sakura menjauh hingga terbentuk benang saliva dari mulut mereka dan menatap Sasuke, pria itu bahkan masih merasakan rasa minuman yang di minum Sakura.

"Uke sepertimu harus di beri pelajaran." Ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu? Sadarlah, sada-aahh..~" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahanya, kali ini seluruh tubuhnya di gigit, jilat dan kecup hingga berbekas, bahkan Sakura meremas dadanya dan itu sangat sakit, bermain-main dengan lidahnya di puting Sasuke dan sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya.

"Sa-Sakura..aahh...~ ber-berhenti..~ ka-aahh~ kau.. sedang tidak sadar..` aahh..~"

Mati-matian Sasuke menahannya tapi tidak membuat Sakura akan berhenti, bahkan celananya sudah hilang dan meninggalkan boxsernya, Sakura tidak membuka pakaiannya, gadis itu masih menggunakan pakaiannya utuh, dia terus bermain-main pada tubuh Sasuke, meninggalkan bercak di mana-mana, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dan boxernya menjadi basah.

Sakura memperhatikan benda yang tegang itu, wajah Sasuke merona, Sakura menurunkan kain pelapis terakhirnya, mengulum benda miliknya, ini sungguh membuat Sasuke melayang, seumur hidup akhirnya dia bisa merasakan mulut Sakura, tapi mengingat Sakura yang masih mabuk dia terus meneriaki Sakura untuk sadar.

"Sakura.. ah aha ah berhenti, kau akan menghajarku le-lebih parah jika sa-sa ahh...sadar ah ah ah..~" Ucap Sasuke, membuatnya sulit berbicara saat mendesah.

"Ahhh..!" Sasuke merintih, Sakura sengaja menggigit benda berharganya. "Berhenti Sakura! kau mau memakannya!" Teriak frustasi Sasuke.

"Kau berisik sekali!" Ucap Sakura, dia berdiri dan membuka celana miliknya, Sasuke bisa melihat 'milik' istrinya, untuk pertama kali, tapi tidak senyum yang mengambang pada wajah Sakura, itu seperti sebuah seringai yang menakutkan.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan tepat pada milik Sasuke, dia sendiri berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke pun merasakan tempat yang di masuki bendanya begitu sempit.

"Sa-Sakura, be-berhenti, i-ini akan melukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Plakk..!**

Sasuke malah mendapat tamparan di wajahnya.

"Apa aku perlu plester mulut agar diam." Ucap Sakura.

Dia pun mulai bergerak naik turun, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dan masa bodoh dengan tindakan istrinya, pasrah dan menikmati apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan, istrinya meminta Sasuke untuk duduk dan tangannya yang masih terikat di kalungnya pada belakang leher Sakura, dia tidak akan bergerak, jika Sasuke yang melakukan pergerakan dia malah mendapat pukulan dan itu cukup sakit.

"Ahh..hh.. Sa-Saku, ja-jangan lakukan itu!" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura sengaja membuatnya duduk tapi pada punggungnya di cakar dan bahkan di tampar, perih dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam posisi seperti itu membuat Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, dia akan melepaskan apa yang sudah memuncak, tapi dia masih tidak di lepaskan Sakura.

"Ahhhh..~" Desahan panjang dari Sasuke dan Sakura juga.

Pergerakan Sakura terhenti, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura, dia tertidur, malam yang cukup panas dan sedikit kacau. Sasuke berusaha membuka ikatan di tangannya, tubuhnya terasa panas, tapi wajahnya begitu sakit menerima beberapa kali pukulan, setelah ikatan dasi di tangannya terlepas, melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan menidurkan Sakura.

Memandangi istrinya, mereka sudah melakukannya tapi tidak dengan ucapan Sakura yang terus memanggil dirinya 'uke' hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasuke. 'Uke' itu siapa?

Beranjak dari ranjang, memungut celana Sakura, sebelumnya membersihkan bagian sensitif Sakura, Istrinya itu bahkan sedikit mendesah, tapi Sasuke harus menahan diri, dia tidak ingin menyerang istrinya, yang tadi hanya sebuah tidak sengajaan karena Sakura dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah menyelimuti Sakura, menatap dirinya di cermin, terkejut jika Sakura membuat bercak memerah sebanyak itu di tubuhnya, bahkan ada pada bagian yang cukup dekat dengan selangkangannya, dadanya sakit, Sakura sengaja meremasnya kuat dan juga menggigit puting Sasuke, menghela napas, meskipun mendapat apa yang di impikan, kesannya dialah seorang wanita dan Sakura seorang pria, tertawa pelan, malam ini tidak akan di lupakannya menjadi malam pertama untuknya dan istrinya.

"Terima kasih bir!" Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(13)**

 **=Suami Impian=**

 **.**

 **.**

Segera membuka matanya dan bangun, memandangi sekitar dan ini adalah kamarnya, memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, Sakura tidak ingat sampai dia bisa tiba di rumah, terakhir kali yang di ingatnya hanya berbicara dengan Kiba dan meminta beberapa gelas bir.

Melirik ke area kasur Sasuke, di sana sudah tidak ada suaminya, beranggapan jika Sasuke sudah bangun, beranjak dari ranjang ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal seperti sudah mengangkat barang yang berat, mencuci mukanya dan menatap dirinya di cermin, Sakura melupakan kejadian kemarin, dia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatap layar komputernya, menepuk jidatnya, dia harus berbicara sekarang juga atau Sasuke akan merasa kecewa selamanya, kembali mencuci mukanya, Sakura merasa seakan berat untuk mengucapkan segalanya.

Keluar dari kamar, dia bisa mencium aroma kopi dari dalam dapur, mengintip dari balik pintu, menatap heran pada wajah Sasuke, dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum-senyum sambil mengaduk-ngaduk segelas kopi hangat, pria itu tengah mengingat kembali malam pertamanya bersama Sakura.

" _Kenapa dia terlihat senang sekali, tapi wajahnya?"_ Batin Sakura, dia bisa melihat jelas plester dekat sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Ucap Sasuke, dia berhenti bertingkah senang dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, masih berada di sisi pintu.

"Kemari." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan perlahan, sedikit takut, tapi dia harus menjelaskan segalanya, tiba di dekat meja makan.

"Duduk." Kembali Sasuke memerintahnya.

Sakura pasrah saja, dia pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tatapan suaminya begitu menakutkan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya jatuh." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Uhm, tolong hati-hati." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sedikit khawatir.

"Siapa pria yang bersamamu kemarin malam?" Ucap Sasuke, saat ini dia butuh penjelasan Sakura, kenapa dia harus memeluk pria lain dan mereka berada di jalan.

"Kiba? Kami hanya teman." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan tenang tapi membuat Sakura cukup takut.

"Sungguh!" Segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kami sudah berteman sejak SMA, dia pemilik bar yang berada di dekat perempatan, semalam aku terlalu banyak minum dan mungkin saja dia membantuku pulang." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya, saat ini dia sudah sangat malu, entah apa yang di perbuatnya sampai Sasuke bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Lain kali jangan minum lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan jika Sasuke tidak membicarakan apa yang di lihatnya kemarin di komputernya, berinisatif untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Kemarin... uhm..., aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Minta maaf?" Ucap Sasuke, bukan dalam konteks dia masih marah, tapi dalam artian Sasuke bingung, kenapa Sakura harus meminta maaf.

"Selama ini aku menyembunyikannya darimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya.

"Apa masalah komputer kemarin?" Ucap Sasuke, segera menangkap maksud dari permintaan maaf Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat takut jika kau mengetahuinya, kita akan...uhm... kita akan bercerai, aku tahu kau sangat kecewa padaku." Ucap Sakura, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tidak ingin mereka berpisah hanya gara-gara pekerjaan Sakura yang tidak normal.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya, komputer miliknya hanya terbuka tapi tidak pada folder-foldernya, Sasuke tidak mengetahui _password_ dari setiap folder milik Sakura, yaa... Walaupun semalam dia sudah tahu, Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya saat mereka pulang. Intinya, Sasuke belum tahu apa benar jika Sakura menggambar komik seperti itu atau tidak.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku membuat komik seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke dengan air matanya yang mulai terbendung.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, dia tidak perlu mencari tahu lagi, Sakura sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya.

"Hn, apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku mendukungnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Mata pria itu membulat, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, suaminya sangat baik padanya bahkan itu untuk mendukung pekerjaannya.

" _Baru kali ini, seumur hidupku, ada seorang pria yang mendukung apa yang tengah aku kerjakan, dia adalah suamiku, aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya, apa ini sikap Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Dia begitu baik padaku, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Terima kasih ayah, ibu, kalian menjodohkanku dengan pria yang ku impikan selama ini."_

"Ambillah ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya menyodorkan tissu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, mengambil tissu itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika istriku wanita yang cukup liar." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Wajah Sakura merona, beranggapan jika Sasuke mengucapkan tentang apa yang di buatnya, komiknya memang berisikan para 'seme' yang begitu liar pada 'uke'nya.

Pemikiran Sasuke = 'liar' karena kejadian semalam.

Pemikiran Sakura = 'liar' karena alur dari komik karyanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong-" Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat aneh, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura, wanita itu fokus menatap gelagat suaminya yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Siapa itu Uke?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Heee? A-apa aku harus jelaskan?" Ucap Sakura, terkejut dengan pertanyaan suaminya.

"Tentu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia bingung kenapa saat itu Sakura terus menyebutkan 'uke' padanya, namanya Sasuke, meskipun memang ada bagian 'uke' pada namanya, Sas-uke.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke tahu dan membuatnya malu sendiri, menghindar dari Sakura dengan pura-pura ingin mandi, dia sungguh menjadi seorang wanita saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(13)**

 **=Bercak merah=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah selesai membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke, kembali ke kamarnya dan merapikan tempat tidur, melihat Sakura yang sibuk merapikan tempat tidur, Sasuke bergegas berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk, menutupi beberapa bercak yang masih belum hilang di tubuhnya.

Memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat aneh, dia bahkan menggunakan handuk dan menutupi pada bagian atas tubuhnya, memilih untuk tidak memperhatikannya, setelah tempat tidur rapi, Sakura akan kembali ke dapur membuat kopi untuknya sambil mengerjakan komiknya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu, Sakura sudah berada di dapur, Sasuke kembali bergegas memakai kemeja, memandangi sejenak tubuhnya, bercak itu belum juga hilang dan sekarang sudah terhitung lewat dua hari yang lalu mereka melakukannya.

Beberapa kali Sasuke akan terburu-buru memakai pakaiannya, berharap Sakura tidak pernah melihat bercak itu, hingga saat dia lupa memakai kemejanya dan Sakura berada di dalam kamar, Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Sakura sudah masuk kamar.

"Tu-tubuhmu?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya di beberapa bagian pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. _"Ah, sial, aku lupa menutupinya."_ Batin Sasuke _._ "Hanya jatuh." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas mengambil kemeja dan memakainya.

Sakura memandangi curiga pada Sasuke, mana mungkin ada bercak merah begitu banyak dan berada di seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya di katakan jatuh, bahkan di punggung Sasuke seperti ada bekas luka cakaran.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak merasakan sakit?" Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan pikiran Sakura, dia pun penasaran, apa pada bagian milik Sakura tidak terluka?

"Sakit?"

"Sakit, di bagian tertentu?" Sasuke ingin menanyakan apa Sakura masih merasa sakit pada bagian dimana mereka sudah melakukan malam pertama. _"Saat itu ada darah yang keluar, apa secepat itu sembuh?"_

" _Satu-satunya yang sakit, hanya kepalaku, mungkin masih pengaruh minuman, tapi itu sudak tidak lagi."_ Batin Sakura. "Ti-tidak sakit, kepalaku tidak sakit lagi." Ucap Sakura.

" _Dia malah memikirkan sakit kepalanya"_ Batin Sasuke.

Ucapannya di salah artikan, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengingat kejadian itu, Sasuke pun harus berbohong pada bekas di tubuhnya yang mulai terlihat seperti memar, jika dia katakan yang sebenarnya, dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura, bisa saja akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran.

Setelah Sasuke pergi bekerja, Sakura kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, melihat sejenak bagian _chapter_ sebelumnya yang di publisnya, tatapannya terfokus pada tubuh 'uke' yang di gambarnya.

"Kenapa terlihat sama persis dengan apa yang aku gambar?" Ucap Sakura, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ti-tidak mungkin kan, Sasuke melakukan 'itu', apa dengan seorang wanita? Atau dengan seorang pria?" Ucap Sakura, kembali mengingat keadaan tubuh Sasuke. "Ah, tidak-tidak, aku harus percaya Sasuke jika dia hanya jatuh, tapi tetap saja ini membuatku kepikiran." Ucap Sakura, hanya memandangi komiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menyiapkan makanan tepat waktu, Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke yang akan langsung mandi setelah pulang kerja, detik-detik berlalu, Sasuke akhirnya datang ke meja makan, wajahnya tenang seperti biasanya, Sakura mulai mengambilkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah istrinya, dia terlihat murung.

"Hn."

"Apa, apa kau pernah bersama seseorang di hotel?" Ucap Sakura.

" _He? Bagaimana Sakura tahu jika aku pernah ke hotel bersama seorang wanita? Tapi itu sudah lama terjadi!"_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Pria itu terdiam, dia harus memilih jawaban yang tepat, berbohong atau mengatakan yang jujur, jika dia berbohong, kemungkinan Sakura akan lebih marah, dalam pikiran Sasuke, Sakura sudah tahu, mungkin saja Naruto membocorkannya, dialah yang menyuruh wanita itu bertemu Sasuke di hotel.

"Ya, aku pernah ke hotel bersama seorang wanita." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya masih tenang.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Sakura, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, jawaban Sasuke sungguh menyakitkan, memikirkan jika bercak di tubuh Sasuke adalah bekas wanita lain yang sudah melakukannya bersama Sasuke.

Makan malam yang penuh keheningan, Sasuke menyadari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(14)**

 **=Salah Paham=**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke merasakan rumah terasa begitu sepi, aneh, meskipun Sakura selalu berada di rumah tetap saja Sasuke selalu sendirian, saat tidur di malam hari, Sakura masih sibuk di ruangan kerjannya, dan mungkin saat Sasuke tertidur barulah Sakura akan tidur, di saat Sasuke terbangun, Sakura sudah tidak ada, sarapan sudah tersedia dan lagi-lagi Sakura akan sibuk di ruangan kerjanya, malamnya pun seperti itu, Sasuke makan sendirian.

Akhirnya hari libur, tapi tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk di ajak kencan, Sakura seharian mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura dari dalam ruangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka, Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat mata Sakura yang terlihat bengkak, tapi istrinya itu terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku sibuk, jadi cepat katakan." Ucap Sakura, masih tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang marah?"

"Aku, aku tidak marah."

"Ya kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi, dia bahkan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Katakan jika aku berbuat salah." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin merasa sendirian lagi, 3 hari saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa, dia ingin melihat Sakura setiap harinya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika suamiku memilih wanita lain." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bersama wanita lain!"

"Tapi kau pergi ke hotel dengannya! dan bahkan kalian sudah melakukannya."

"Kau salah paham! Dengar, tapi mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dan juga aku sedikit takut jika kau tahu kebenarannya."

"Apa!"

"Kau yang melakukannya, ya kita sudah melakukannya."

"Me-melakukan apa?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak memahami ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membuka kaosnya dan bekas-bekas itu sedikit mulai memudar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Panik Sakura, Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Ini semua perbuatanmu."

"Ka-kapan? Aku tidak melakukannya? Kau bohong." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona, tubuh Sasuke yang tidak terbalut baju membuatnya malu menatapnya.

"Nah kan, kau bahkan tidak percaya."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya?"

"Saat kau sedang mabuk, kau bahkan menghajar wajahku, apa kau masih ingat bekas pukulan yang aku katakan hanya jatuh, itu juga perbuatanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, semua ucapan Sasuke seperti tidak berbohong, dia sangat ingin percaya jika dia yang melakukan, tapi dia pun takut, jika Sasuke hanya mengarang cerita agar dia tidak marah.

"Saat itu pun kau mengatakan 'uke' padaku, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, mengingat kembali komik yang di buatnya, 'uke'? " _Pantas saja saat itu Sasuke bertanya tentang 'uke', Ja-jangan aku yang menyerang Sasuke, oh my god!"_

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Aku sungguh tidak berbohong, dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, itulah hasil perbuatan kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia pun mulai meneteskan air mata, merasa sangat bersalah.

Sebuah pelukan erat dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya bersama wanita manapun, aku hanya melakukannya denganmu dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat, punggungnya di usap perlahan oleh Sasuke, suaminya sedang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf memanggilmu 'uke' dan juga aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Ucap Sakura, dia bisa merasakan luka cakaran di punggung Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke melenceng, pikirnya Sakura meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang menghindarinya dan salah paham, tapi Sakura meminta maaf atas ucapan 'uke' dan memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu." Ucap Sasuke, meskipun masih tidak pakai baju tetap saja tubuhnya hangat dengan pelukan dari Sakura.

Sakura menyadarinya, kedua tangannya masih tetap tenang dan tidak menghajar Sasuke, merasa dia sudah memiliki kemajuan untuk menyentuh suaminya, terus memeluk erat suaminya, kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura, ka-kau akan mematahkan pinggangku!" Ucap Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura yang terlalu kuat.

"Ma-maaf!" Sakura segera melepaskan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(15)**

 **=Tidak Sesuai Harapan=**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ranjang yang hangat, dulu, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya akan berbaring di area masing-masing, berikutnya tidur saling berpegangan tangan dan sekarang, Sasuke sudah bisa memeluk tubuh istrinya sambil tidur, kebiasaan Sakura menghilang untuknya, tidak ada lagi pukulan dan kuncian di tangan.

Sasuke lebih dulu bangun, menatap wajah Sakura yang berada dekat dadanya, tangan istrinya pun tidak lepas dari tubuhnya, Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke dan tidurnya cukup nyenyak, sebuah senyum mengambang di wajah Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Selamat pagi." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya, dia merasakan pelukan suaminya mengerat.

"Ngg..~Sasuke, kau bangun."

"Hn."

"Bukan, tapi 'milik'mu bangun." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sasuke, melonggorkan pelukannya dan sedikit mengambil jarak.

"Aku tahu jika pagi 'dia' akan bangun." Ucap santai Sakura.

"Apa karena dari komikmu itu jadi kau sudah terbiasa mengetahui hal semacam ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengubah posisi tidurnya, berbaring menyamping dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Nah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu milik pria seperti itu jika kau tidak melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap Sasuke, penasaran bagaimana istrinya bisa membuat gambar komik seperti itu.

"Ha-Hanya mengambil contoh dari komik karya lain, a-a-ku sudah pernah membaca komik seperti itu, bahkan yang tanpa sensor." Sakura keceplosan dan menutup mulut.

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan kembali dia merasakan 'benda' di bawah Sasuke yang masih keras.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang?" Bisik manja Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Wanita berambut _softpink_ itu sampai merinding dan merasa perutnya tergelitik.

"Se-sekarang!" Gugup Sakura.

"Hn, hanya sekali dan aku janji ini akan cepat." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mulai meraba ke dada istrinya dengan lembut dan juga pada area sensitifnya.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan pemanasan, meminta Sakura untuk bangun, Sasuke segera membuka celana pendek dan celana dalam miliknya, duduk di sisi ranjang dan menunggu istrinya membuka celana. Tangan pria itu terulur ke arah Sakura dan memintanya untuk duduk di atas 'benda'nya yang bisa di jelas Sakura, itu sungguh berdiri dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung, Sakura tidak ingat jika dia sudah melihatnya untuk kedua kalinya, saat mabuk itu tak di ketahuinya.

Masih pagi dan sudah terdengar suara desahan dari kamar pasangan yang sudah sangat lama ini menikah, Sasuke ingin menuntaskan hasratnya di pagi hari sebelum pergi bekerja. Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke, kedua kakinya di silangkan ke belakang, mendesahkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali dan Sasuke sendiri terus menggerakkan pinggang Sakura agar lebih cepat untuk naik-turun. Kegiatan mereka berakhir setelah keduanya sama-sama mendesah panjang, Sakura merasakan jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkannya, mulai mengatur napas sebelum beranjak dari atas suaminya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa berterima kasih?" Ucap Sakura, menatap suaminya.

"Selama ini aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku, kau seperti bersikap biasa saja padaku, dan juga perjodohan kita terlalu tiba-tiba, kau mungkin saja marah." Ucap Sasuke, menatap lembut pada Sakura.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi awalnya aku cukup tidak suka akan perjodohan ini, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat calon suamiku dan juga-" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya."-aku punya pekerjaan yang mungkin tidak akan di terimanya."

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat istrinya mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah ciuman lembut dari Sasuke. "Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli akan perjodohan kita dan juga selama ini kau sudah menjadi sosok istri yang terbaik, untuk masalah pekerjaanmu, mungkin aku harus memakluminya, hal itu tidak buruk juga, kemarin aku sudah katakan, aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan." Kembali kecupan di bibir Sakura.

Senyum lebar di wajah Sakura, dia senang akan pembicaraan mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah hampir sore, Sakura menatap layar komputernya, tangannya masih sibuk untuk menggambar, perlahan tangannya yang bergerak lincah di atas pentab menjadi terhenti, berhenti menggambar dan memegang perutnya, rasanya ada tidak enak dan kepala Sakura menjadi mulai sakit, berlari ke kamar mandi, tenggorakannya terasa begitu banyak air liur dan perasaan mual mulai di landanya, menuju _westafel_ dan memuntahkan cemilan yang di makannya beberapa jam yang lalu, belum sempat berhenti, kembali Sakura akan memuntahkan makanan dan perutnya hampir terasa ingin mengeluarkan apapun dari dalam hingga kosong, merasa tidak mual lagi, Sakura berjalan ke arah ruangannya, tapi tidak ada niat untuk kembali bekerja, kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia ingin istirahat, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak mendukung.

Tepat jam pulang Sasuke, mobilnya sudah terparkir dari garasi, berjalan masuk dan suasana rumah terasa sepi, bahkan bau masakan di sore hari tidak tercium olehnya, mendatangi tempat kerja istrinya, tapi dia tidak ada, di dapur pun tidak ada dan meja makan tengah kosong, masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Sakura tengah berbaring dan hanya bermain ponselnya, menyimpang tas kerja dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, membelai perlahan pipi istrinya, Sakura menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Perutku rasanya tidak enak, beberapa kali aku terus muntah." Ucap Sakura, memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan-"

"Apa?"

"-Kau hamil?"

"Hamil?" Ucap Sakura dan bergegas bangun.

"Hn, kita sudah melakukannya terhitung sudah lewat 3 bulan. Apa itu waktu yang sudah cukup?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura, menunduk malu dan memegang perutnya.

"Aku akan ganti baju dan kita ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat senang sekali, akhirnya dia pun bisa menjadi seorang ayah, tidak ada lagi singgungan dari sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto.

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

"Istri anda hanya masuk angin." Ucap seorang dokter yang terlihat cantik dan wajahnya tampak awet muda, di papan namanya tertulis Tsunade.

"Masuk angin? Apa anda tidak salah periksa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama menjadi dokter, mana mungkin akan salah." Ucap Tsunade, baru kali ini ada pasien yang meragukan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin memang belum terjadi." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke, dia bisa melihat raut kecewa dari wajah suaminya

Memandangi sikap pasangan suami-istri itu, Tsunade mulai memahami keadaannya. "Tenang saja, istri anda masih bisa hamil, mungkin kalian harus rajin melakukannya." Ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, istrinya malah berwajah takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(16)**

 **=Gemuk=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandangi dirinya di cermin, melihat pantulan tubuhnya, merasa ada yang berbeda dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, seakan lemak mulai menumpuk, Sakura memang jarang berolahraga, tapi sebisa mungkin dia akan berlari-lari kecil di dalam ruangannya saat kehabisan ide, baju kaos kesukaannya mulai terasa ketat dan membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk di pakai, memandangi kamarnya dan Sasuke belum juga masuk kamar.

Sudah jam 10 malam dan Sasuke masih menatap layar laptopnya di ruang tengah, beberapa data perusahaannya belum di selesaikan, Sasuke memilih untuk menyelesaikannya di rumah, berhenti mengetik dan melihat kaki seseorang di lantai yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, masih tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku ingin berbelanja, bisakah kau menemaniku?" Ucap Sakura, jarang-jarang dia meminta hal seperti ini pada Sasuke, tapi dia pun butuh baju baru, Sakura tidak begitu senang menggunakan pakaian ketat.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap istrinya. "Kapan kau akan pergi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hari minggu saja, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun terlihat senang.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura kembali ke kamar, langkahnya pun seakan terlihat dia tengah senang, Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang berjalan, mengerutkan alisnya, merasa jika memang sedang ada yang berbeda pada tubuh istrinya, dia jauh lebih berisi sekarang, kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, hal yang tidak perlu dia permasalahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu tiba, Sakura berjalan ke arah beberapa baju yang tengah di pajang, matanya hanya terfokus pada kaos longgar, dia lebih suka menggunakan koas, selain bahannya nyaman, dia pun tidak terlalu suka menggunakan pakaian yang berlebihan dalam desain.

"Boleh aku membeli sebanyak ini?" Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia ingin sekali memiliki beberapa potong baju.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pasti, dia pun senang melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Apapun yang kau pakai akan terlihat bagus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar gombal." Ucap Sakura, memicingkan mata ke arah suaminya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa kau ingin pakaian baru?"

"Hn, Kemeja saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan memilihkan yang sesuai untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

Menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke area pakaian untuk pria, di sana ada berbagai macam kemeja, dari bahan yang nyaman untuk di gunakannya, Sakura memilih beberapa kemeja dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Aku rasa kau cocok menggunakan kemeja hitam." Ucap Sakura, dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke menggunakan kemeja hitam.

"Terlihat seperti ingin kepemakaman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kau jauh lebih tampan menggunakan hitam."

"Ambil saja yang kau suka, aku akan mengenakan." Ucap Sasuke, menyerah akan lebih baik, Sakura mungkin tidak akan berhenti untuk protes.

"Apa kau benar tidak suka hitam?" Ucap Sakura, merasa Sasuke pasrah saja menerima pilihannya.

"Aku suka warna hitam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ya sudah, aku akan memilih yang hitam lagi yaa." Ucap Sakura.

Menyelesaikan berbelanja mereka dan mendatangi sebuah restoran keluarga, Sakura menatap buku menu dan mulai memesan beberapa makanan.

"Yang ini dan ini, ah yang ini juga, tolong tambahkan beberapa lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah pelayannya mencatat pesanan mereka, meminta menunggu sebentar dan pelayan itu sudah pergi.

"Apa ini tidak bisa di hitung sebagai kencan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau modus menemani belanja adalah kencan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggantikan kencan sebelumnya, maaf saat itu lebih banyak mengabaikanmu." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kembali kencan mereka sebelumnya, dia hanya menggunakan kegiatan mereka untuk bahan alur komiknya.

"Aku merasa tidak di abaikan, kau jauh lebih over-protektif padaku, itu membuatku sedikit senang." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Dasar aneh, seharusnya kau marah padaku." Ucap Sakura, menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak malu.

"Untuk apa marah padamu, kau sudah membuat hubungan kita menjadi lebih dekat." Ucap Sasuke, saat itu Sakura lah yang duluan menggenggam tangannya.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona, mengalihkan tatapannya, saat itu dia memang sangat risih pada beberapa wanita. "Be-begitu yaa, heheheh." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing.

Tidak beberapa lama pesanan mereka datang, cukup banyak menu yang di pesan Sakura, Sasuke menatap ngeri pada istrinya yang mulai menyantap menu pesanannya.

"Apa kau sangat-sangat lapar? Bukannya tadi pagi kau pun sudah makan banyak?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat ini aku sangat ingin memakan beberapa menu yang ada di restoran ini." Ucap Sakura, memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Baiklah, makanlah sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke, melihat istrinya makan membuatnya terasa kenyang sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya, pola makan Sakura mulai tidak teratur, sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya dia akan sibuk menaruh beberapa cemilan di ruangannya, porsi makan sehari yang jauh lebih banyak, tiba-tiba ingin makan tengah malam, Sasuke kadang terbangun, memeluk istrinya sambil tidur dan Sakura memintanya untuk di lepaskan, dia ingin makan dan membuat Sasuke harus melepaskannya.

"Apa!"

Sakura terkejut sendiri menatap timbangannya, berat badannya melonjak menjadi lebih banyak hingga 68 kilo.

"Kenapa sampai seberat ini?" Ucap Sakura, dia sendiri tidak sadar dengan berat badannya sendiri.

Kembali menatap dirinya di cermin, tubuhnya memang mulai terlihat melar, baju kaos lamanya menjadi sempit dan untung saja kaos yang di belinya beberapa waktu lalu masih muat, dia pun harus rajin berolahraga.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memesan sebuah alat olahraga lari dan menaruhnya di ruangan kerjanya yang masih memiliki banyak tempat, dia jadi bisa memikirkan ide sambil berlari. meskipun olahraga banyak Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menambah porsi makannya, berat timbangannya menjadi tidak goyang dan tetap pada angka 60 kilo.

"Jika aku jadi wanita gemuk, apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku?" Ucap Sakura, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tepat berada di hadapannya, mereka tengah berbaring dan tidur menyamping saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak menyukai fisikmu, aku menyukai apapun darimu." Ucap Sasuke, menarik perlahan tubuh istrinya untuk di peluk.

"Beberapa pria kadang tidak menyukai istrinya jika dia sudah menjadi jelek."

"Aku tidak peduli, saat ini aku sudah memiliki istri dan tidak perlu ada wanita lain lagi, mau di jelek atau tidak." Sasuke mencoba membuat istrinya tidak murung dan merasa minder akan tubuhnya yang memang mulai terlihat berbeda.

Membalas pelukan suaminya, ucapan Sasuke semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang." Bisik Sasuke.

"Apa? Sekarang? Ta-tapi tadi pagi-hoaa..!"

Sasuke segera membalik posisi dengan menindih istrinya, mengecup beberapa kali bibir istrinya agar dia tidak berbicara lagi.

"Aku rasa kau semakin imut." Ucap Sasuke, tersenyum memandangi wajah Sakura yang sudah merona.

"Be-berhenti menggombal."

Malam yang panjang dan cukup panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **=Hadiah=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah sibuk di ruang kerjanya, Sasuke sendiri sudah pergi bekerja, menatap tanggal di kalender duduk yang dekat dengan komputer, jadwal _deadline_ masih dua minggu lagi, Sakura lagi-lagi ketinggalan, beberapa kali suaminya akan membuat waktu terbuang, dia harus di layani dan Sasuke menuntut itu.

Salah satu tanggal di lingkari dengan pulpen merah, itu adalah tanggal ulang tahun Sasuke, masih tiga minggu lagi, memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Sasuke, sesuatu yang di sukai suaminya, tapi selama ini Sakura tidak tahu apa yang di sukai Sasuke, jika itu makanan, semua di makan Sasuke kecuali yang manis-manis, benda? Sasuke pun jarang menggunakan sesuatu di tubuhnya. Menyadari jika memang Sasuke jarang menyukai sesuatu.

Kemudian.

Di sebuah cafe, Sakura sampai repot-repot memanggil seseorang yang sejujurnya dulu menjadi musuh abadinya.

"Kau begitu antusias untuk memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja, tahun lalu pun aku hanya mengucapkan selamat padanya." Ucap Sakura. Terdiam sejenak, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan Sakura, menghubungi Naruto mungkin akan membuat mendapat ide untuk hadiah. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sampai meninggalkan jam kerjamu." Tambah Sakura.

"Yaa, aku pun tidak menyangka kau akan menghubungi, aku pikir kau masih marah dan benci padaku."

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya iri kalian begitu akrab." Ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda."

"Ya aku tahu, aku jadi sedikit lega kau sudah memiliki istri."

"Dan aku senang kalian sudah sering bermain bersama-" Ucap frontal Naruto dan membuat wajah wanita berambut _softpink_ itu sampai memerah, malu. "-aku jadi tidak perlu mencarikan wanita cantik lagi untuk Sasuke."

 **Brakk!**

"Apa katamu?"

" _Bodoh! Bodoh! kenapa malah kecepolosan!"_ Batin Naruto, saat ini kerahnya sudah di cengkram kuat oleh Sakura.

"To-tolong jangan berkelahi di sini." Ucap beberapa pegawai di dalam cafe, mereka takut terjadi pertengkaran antara dua orang itu.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya, bukan waktunya untuk menghajar pria kuning itu, dia pun cukup kesal mendengar jika Naruto lah dalang suaminya pergi dengan wanita lain.

"Aku maafkan kali ini, lain waktu aku akan menghajarmu." Ancam Sakura dan mengajukan kepalang tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, tapi Sasuke sungguh tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia sangat tahan, yang di cintainya hanya istrinya seorang." Ucap Naruto, berusaha mengembalikan suasana hati Sakura.

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin bertele-tele lagi, aku sengaja memanggilmu ke sini karena kalian sudah lama berteman, jadi apa yang Sasuke sukai?" Ucap Sakura.

"Yang Sasuke sukai? Uhmm..." Naruto terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu tentang kesukaan Sasuke.

Sejak dulu Sasuke sangat jarang memperlihatkan kesukaannya, bahkan ketertarikannya pada sesuatu.

"Haa..~ ini sulit, Sasuke tidak menyukai apapun, maaf, aku sungguh tidak bisa membantu." Ucap Naruto, pada akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Begitu yaa." Ucap Sakura, merasa percuma menemui Naruto.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa memberi saran, Sasuke itu orang yang tepat waktu dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan jam, kenapa kau tidak memberikannya saja jam tangan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Jam tangan?"

"Tentu, dia akan senang jika menerima hadiah apapun darimu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh percaya diri. "Jika kau masih meragukan saranku, kau bisa tanya saja Sasuke langsung." Lanjut Naruto.

Berikutnya.

Saat tengah makan malam, Sakura tidak hentinya untuk menatap Sasuke, memikirkan suaminya yang jarang terlihat menyukai sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Panggil manja Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Uhm, a-anoo, itu, itu... uhm..."

Sasuke melihat gelagat istrinya yang tidak biasanya, wajahnya bahkan sedikit merona dan dia terlihat gugup.

"Setelah makan kita akan melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke dan senyum di wajahnya, berpikir jika istrinya ingin memberinya 'jatah'.

"Bu-bukan itu! bukan!" Protes Sakura, Sasuke sudah salah mengartikan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa...uhm... kira-kira apa yang kau sukai?" Ucap Sakura, akhirnya bisa di katakan juga, berharap suaminya tidak sadar jika dia ingin memberikannya hadiah saat Sasuke berulang tahun, sebagai sebuah suprise.

"Sudah jelas bukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat berharap akan Jawaban Sasuke.

"Tentu saja istriku, aku sangat menyukainya."

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul wajah Sasuke saat ini. Sia-sia menanyakan hal itu dan malah mendapat jawaban yang tidak perlu menurut Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

Mendatangi sebuah toko jam, Sakura bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk pergi sendiri saat Sasuke tengah bekerja, padi tadi pun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke, bahkan sebuah ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun', Sakura ingin mengatakan saat Sasuke sudah pulang kerja, dengan hidangan masakan, sebuah kue dan juga hadiah untuk Sasuke, Sakura sudah merencanakannya sebelumnya.

Berjalan keluar toko, Sakura sudah memilihkan sebuah jam tangan yang sesuai untuk Sasuke, bahannya pun nyaman di gunakan dan tidak membuat kulit iritasi, memandangi kotak yang sudah di bungkus rapi, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan secepat mungkin, mengambil kotak hadiah Sakura dan berlari secepatnya.

"Pencuri...!" Teriak Sakura, mencoba mengejar pria yang terus berlari itu.

Di ujung jalan ada seorang pria lagi yang sudah menunggu dan sia-sia Sakura berlari mengejar pria itu, mereka menggunakan motor dan Sakura seakan tidak kuat untuk berlari, lelah, Sakura merasa sangat lelah, hadiah untuk Sasuke sudah di curi orang.

Mendatangi kantor polisi, Sakura ingin melaporkan tengah kecurian.

"Apa! Kenapa di proses begitu lama! Aku ingin kalian segera mencari mereka!" Protes Sakura.

Salah satu anggota yang tengah menangani pelaporan Sakura hanya bisa mengatakan untuk menunggu, laporannya akan di proses terlebih dahulu dan tidak bisa membuat mereka bertindak sekarang.

"Sabar, bu, kami hanya menjalankan sebuah prosedur, kami janji barang anda akan kembali."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu, barang itu akan ku berikan pada suamiku." Ucap Sakura, merasa begitu murung, hadiah yang sudah di persiapkannya malah menjadi berantakan.

"Sekarang anda pulanglah dan tunggu saja kabar dari kami."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang! Aku ingin segera di proses!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun mulai mengamuk di kantor polisi.

Beberapa anggota menenangkan Sakura dan malah mendapat pukulan dari wanita itu, mereka tidak menyangka jika pukulan Sakura cukup kuat, hingga wanita itu tiba-tiba pingsan dan mereka segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun dan dia berada di ruangan yang bercat serba putih, seseorang datang dan melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, dia melihat seorang perawat. "Ini dimana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Anda berada di rumah sakit Konoha, para anggota kepolisian yang membawa anda kemari, bisa tolong memberikan nomer ponsel keluarga anda, kami akan menghubungi mereka."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

Seorang wanita juga berjalan masuk dan melihat wanita itu sudah sadar.

"Dokter yang waktu itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih mengingat wajah Tsunade.

"Aku ingin bicara, kita ke ruangan ku sekarang." Ucap Tsunade dan menuntun Sakura, ke ruangannya.

Setelah duduk dan Tsunade mulai menuliskan sebuah resep untuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak sakit, dokter." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau memang tidak sakit, tapi kau butuh vitamin, apa suamimu tidak ikut? Aku sedikit terkejut melihat anggota polisi membawamu ke rumah sakit, katanya kau tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Aku sempat membuat kekacuan di kantor polisi." Ucap Sakura, memasang wajah bersalahnya, dia sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat itu.

"Tolong jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu lelah dan juga makan dengan teratur." Ucap Tsunade.

"Uhm, terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang sudah masuk 3 bulan 2 minggu yaa, apa tidak ada gejala-gejala yang menyusahkan? Seperti mual atau lainnya?" Ucap Tsunade.

"3 bulan 2 minggu? Itu apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung dengan ucapan dokter di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu, sekarang kau sedang hamil."

"Apa? hamil?"

"Iya, ternyata suamimu berhasil juga yaa. Apa kalian melakukannya setiap hari?"

Wajah Sakura langsung merona, ucapan dokter di hadapannya sungguh frontal. "Ti-tidak seperti! Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu jika sedang hamil." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, jadi tolong dengarkan semua ucapanku."

Sakura mengangguk dan terlihat senang, dia tidak menyangka jika perutnya yang membuncit bukan karena lemak yang tengah menumpuk, tapi tengah terisi seseorang, merasa cukup bersalah, berkali-kali Sakura berusaha berolahraga untuk mengecilkan perut dan itu tidak berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah dalam keadaan gelap, Sasuke pulang sedikit terlambat, bahkan suasana di dalam rumah begitu sepi, berjalan masuk dan langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ruang tamu, mengambil tas kerja Sasuke dan menaruhnya di meja, menuntun Sasuke ke ruang makan dan meminta Sasuke duduk. Sakura berjalan ke arah saklar dan menyalakan lampu, Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa masakan di atas meja dan sebuah kue ulang tahu.

"Happy birthday to you..~ happy birthday to you...~"

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak percaya jika Sakura membuat kejutan untuknya.

"Apa kau suka? Aku tidak begitu mahir membuat suprise seperti ini, tapi aku harap kau suka."

"Aku suka apapun yang kau lakukan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit tersentuh akan usaha istrinya yang sampai repot membuat semua ini.

"Oh iya, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Ucap Sakura, membawa sebuah kotak persegi panjang, ukurannya tidak begitu besar.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukalah, ini hadiah yang sangat spesial bahkan sangat sulit untuk di temukan." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menjadi penasaran, apa yang berada di dalam kotak kecil itu, bahkan sangat sulit di temukan, mulai membuka pita berwarna biru tua dan membuka kotak itu, isinya sebuah tes kehamilan dengan dua garis merah, di bawahnya ada sebuah foto hasil USG dan cukup memperlihatkan bentuk seorang bayi di sana.

Pria itu menaruh apa yang di pegangnya, berdiri dan segera memeluk erat istrinya.

"Kau hamil?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena kau melakukannya setiap hari!" Protes Sakura, dia bahkan berwajah cemberut, setiap hari harus melayani suaminya.

 **Cup..~**

Mengecup bibir Sakura dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Awalnya aku pikir ini adalah lemak, tapi ternyata seorang bayi." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Jadi apa kau berusaha mengecilkan perutmu tanpa tahu kau hamil?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memasang wajah horrornya.

"Ma-maaf, aku sungguh tidak tahu, maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia pun takut melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Kau hampir saja membuat hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sasuke, dia sering melihat Sakura olahraga untuk mengecilkan perutnya yang buncit.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

Kembali mendapat sebuah kecupan dan pelukan erat dari suaminya.

"Terima kasih, ini adalah hadiah yang terbaik." Ucap Sasuke, perasaannya begitu senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

new oneshoot.

untuk mengisi waktu kosong yang tengah jenuh, author membuat fic yang sejujurnya ini harus menjadi humor tapi beberapa adegan 'lemon' semoga tidak mengganggu.

beberapa kata, seperti seme, uke, tsundere, dan beberapa kata lainnya, author tidak mencantumkan artinya, berharap ada yang paham, jika tidak paham tanya om google, author sedang malas memberi artinya, sebagian sudah di artikan tapi masih dalam bahasa yang sederhana, berharap itu sudah cocok, author tidak tahu pasti arti yang lebih tepat, jadi yang jauh memiliki pemahaman terhadap yang menyangkut yaoi, silahkan memberi masukan. XD

kenapa di buat strip-strip seperti ini? alasannya sederhana, hanya ajang coba-coba, tapi tetap nyambung kok tiap alur yang satu dan lainnya, cuma pasti akan terasa lompat-lompat. ehehehe. kalau di komik mungkin akan sedikit menarik, tapi author tidak pandai menggambar, hahahaha...

ratingnya sudah jelas, jadi yang masih bocah tolong jangan di baca, jika masih bandel juga yaa terserah saja, author tidak mungkin bisa mengontrol siapa saja yang bisa baca fic ini...

akhir kata, seperti biasa.

tinggal apapun jika fic ini menarik untuk reader, ehehehe...

.

.

See anther oneshoot.

=SASUKE FANS=


End file.
